


Beautiful People Beautiful Problems

by absinthefae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ambiguously in the Past, Angst, Attempted Assault, Chapters are Song Titles, Cronus/Female Reader, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Greaser Cronus, Happy Ending, Human Cronus, Humanized Trolls, Like 80'sish, Offscreen Intercourse, Reader Insert, Strong Heart Pulls, Underage Drinking, country club au, emotional distress, lana del rey - Freeform, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absinthefae/pseuds/absinthefae
Summary: It's your last summer of freedom and you plan on enjoying every last second in style. That is, until a certain golf caddy threatens to disturb that peace. Just like he does every year.
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Reader, OC/Reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 44





	1. Old Money

_Blue hydrangea, cold cash divine_   
_Cashmere, cologne and white sunshine_   
_Red racing cars, sunset and vine_

April had begun to draw to a close, bidding farewell to the worst of the black clouded thunder storms that brought tumultuous rains, allowing the sprawling green lawns of Crestwood Country Club to be tended and meticulously clipped in anticipation for the upcoming season. It wouldn’t be long now before golf carts were speeding along narrow paved roads and members would splash and relax in one of the three pools on the estate. The only way to be able to join such an elite group was to be able to pay the annual five figure fee, and even then only the creamiest of the crop were allowed past the gates.

This environment was one you were born into, spending your toddler days nursing fresh squeezed juice as you watched your father swing a racket about in his tennis whites. Budding into puberty with the most elegant of women to aspire to be like, in their thousand dollar dinner gowns and hair pinned away from their flawless faces by diamond barrettes.

This summer was the one that you swore would be yours. You had spent the previous months toiling away to make sure every inch of yourself passed your own meticulous inspection. Your hair held no split ends, your skin care regimen had been updated with the newest and most expensive products, and every piece of clothing within your wardrobe had been custom tailored to fit your body the way that flattered you the most.

It was the final summer before you were going to embark on your college education. With your family’s wealth, if luck continued to shine upon you, you wouldn’t have to work a single day in your life. However, your parents expected you to earn an education and find something you can throw yourself into. Discover a purpose that would make you wake up and get out of bed and inject meaning into your life. Or at the very least, something to occupy your time between mimosas at brunch and sangria at dinner.

The house your family stayed in that summer was the same one you’d stayed in for as long as you could remember. Tall windows that opened to let in sticky humid air and breezes scented by gardenia. White wicker furniture that rested on the wrap around porch, sun bleached cushions replaced every season. It had become your idea of what heaven was. Where there was nothing to do but relax in the sun and sip a cold drink and play some croquet if you were so inclined. The sweetest nothingness there possibly could have been.

Your dress was the palest of blues, with thick straps and a sweetheart neckline, and you were careful as you took a drink from your crystalline glass of sweet tea. You reclined on a loveseat outside beside your mother, legs crossed at the ankles as you were taught from a young age. Together you watched as one by one, more families showed up to live in summer homes similar to your own. Staff, in white polos tucked into equally white shorts, ran around to and fro tending to any and all needs of club members between performing duties of their own. Someone had to fill up the pool and trim the hedges and ensure that every single penny of the annual membership fee was being put to good use.

Everytime a staff member scurried by you were quick to check their appearance, scanning them from head to toe. Each time your heart pounded in anticipation from within your chest, only to settle as you sighed in relief upon realizing that it wasn’t who you feared it was. As more and more white polo shirts crossed your vision, you almost became hopeful. Perhaps he wasn’t going to work there this summer. After all, he’d been employed there since you were sixteen. Maybe he decided it was time for him to move on to other places of work. Ones that were more suited to his...lifestyle. Yes, you were quite positive that’s what happened. You were sure you would have seen him by now if he was still working there, you’d seen just about everyone else twice by now. It really was going to be your best summer yet, wasn’t it?

A wine colored napkin was spread across your lap as you sat with your family at one of the many round tables positioned just so in a courtyard. Tiny lights were strung throughout the flourishing tree branches that surrounded the area. In the far corner, a small orchestra played. The music mixed with the dull rumble of chatter that only got louder as heavily starched and pleated waiters poured endless glasses of champagne and scotch.

It was an annual celebration, to toast the beginning of the summer season. Plates of hors d'oeuvres were brought out and set upon each table, only to be whisked away the moment the porcelain was emptied and replaced with something new. Pork tenderloin crostini, panko crusted crab cakes, prosciutto and mango salad with crumbles of parmesan. Each delicacy was more delicious than the last and you were certain if you ate anymore you just might pop a seam in your dress.

Your belly was full and your head light from bubbly champagne that tickled your nose with every drink as a girl you recognized pulled you to your feet with a giggle, leading you to an empty space where other club members your age began to talk and mingle and dance to the music that continued to play. Despite your tipsiness you managed to smile and turn on the charm. For every bit as unassuming that this little meet up was, it was just as much important. Figuring out who would be the best to mingle with during free time, whose company would help to build your reputation. And who’s would send it plummeting down.

It was simple really. The ladies and fellas who cooed and smiled and lightly touched shoulders and elbows were immediately at the top. They were the ones who could stoke even the most fragile ego, and they were also the ones who knew where the staff hid the really expensive liquor. And way down deep at the bottom were the ones who didn’t fit in at all. The ones who stood to the side and watched and waited for their moment to enter the conversation only for it to pass just as they realized it was there. Those people ranked beneath even the staff members, for even the more attractive and charming of the white clad servants could be found mixing and mingling and making off with one of the millionaire’s offspring for a private rendezvous in private corners.

Your own position was secure, it had been for years now. You knew the game, hell you’d helped to write the rules of it. You had no qualms with running the tip of your finger along a bicep that stretched at the fabric of a blazer. You’d learned long ago that nothing was free. All around you was a bizarre economy that dealt in anything but money, despite the luxuries. Empty compliments bought you a table to sit with during parties and get togethers. Soft touches bought you tomorrow. The more they saw you, the more they’d place their trust in you. It was just networking. You knew that, and everyone around you knew it too. Cultivate strong connections, you never knew when you would need to use one.

The moon was high in the sky, just beginning it’s descent, when you began to make your way back to your summer home on wobbly legs. The little gathering from the party turned into the passing around of a bottle of thousand dollar Japanese whiskey. The crisp night air had helped to level you out and take you from drunk to just past tipsy. It was a good thing you’d been walking these grounds since you could walk at all, or you may not have found your way back until morning.

Your steps slowed to a standstill as you watched a light travel down the road, approaching the gates that were firmly locked up for the night. You furrowed your brows and tilted your head a bit as you watched in confusion. Just a single bulb, and this late at night? Anyone who mattered was already inside. And they definitely wouldn’t have one of their headlights burnt out. The engine grew louder as it got closer and closer and ice began to flow through your veins as you connected the dots in your head. Suddenly you were as sober as you’d ever been as you watched the motorcycle idle by the security post twenty feet from the club entrance. There was a small groan before the gates slid open much as they did earlier in the day.

The singular headlight passed over you and the bike slowed to a stop before the engine was cut completely. He looked exactly the way you remembered, as he pulled a matte black helmet off his head. Tall, olive skin that would only grow deeper as the summer went on, slick black hair and a crooked smile he seemed to reserve purely for messing with you.

“Hey there dolly, ya didn’t havwe to get all dressed up for me ya knowv~.” Cronus teased and winked. “Looks like wve’ll be spendin another summer together, huh?”


	2. Off to the Races

_Swimming pool_   
_Glimmering darling_   
_White bikini off with my red nail polish_   
_Watch me in the swimming pool_   
_Bright blue ripples_

Your morning had started out as well as any other summer morning possibly could. You woke up a bit tacky from the humidity that crept into your room through cracked open windows. You emerged from your shower smelling of Chanel No. 5 and slipped on a white one piece swimsuit, covering it with a red dress made from material so thin the sun warmed the skin underneath. With sunglasses perched atop your hair, you were the picture of high end beauty.

You wasted no time in reclining in one of the many deck chairs surrounding the swimming pool. The late morning sunshine smiled down on you as you picked and nibbled your way through a parfait of fresh berries and French yogurt, silver spoon gently clinking against the flawless glass. It was then that you realized that the end of your previous night had not simply been a dream as you so hoped it was. Through tinted lenses you watched as Cronus emerged from the clubhouse, taking a glance around at the sunbathing women positioned around the swimming pool before his eyes inevitably on you.

He had been a thorn in your side since his very first year working there. In the beginning you couldn’t help but have been a little interested in him. He was so different from everyone you had known in your life. The muscle that lined his limbs was earned from hard work and not for vanity’s sake. He wore leather and smelled like cigarettes and sea salt. He seemed so wild, you were a bit smitten from the moment you saw him.

Until he opened his mouth.

His crooked smirk opened to unleash any matter of swears and flirtation directed at anyone and everyone who wore their skirt short enough or blouse not completely buttoned. His wavy words were dripping with the intent to shmooze. It was no secret that the older club members were more than willing to tip heavily if the boy tending to them went a little overboard on the flattery. 

Your disappointment was immense, but not unexpected. If anything, this just made him fit into your world that much better. He went from breaking the mold to fitting right inside of it. A lovely face with a rotten personality and the ability to say anything and everything to get what he wanted.

You could only roll your eyes as you saw him begin to stride over to where you had made yourself comfortable. You were not going to let him ruin your summer, you had sworn this to yourself back in February. And you were going to do everything in your power to keep that promise.

“Can I take this from ya, doll?” He said with his trademark grin, gesturing to the empty parfait glass resting on a small table beside you.

“Don’t you work on the golf course?” You simply closed your eyes as you tried to keep your shoulders relaxed.

“Awv, I’m flattered ya know that~.” He teased, “I’m just tryin to be a good wvorker, helpin out anywvhere I can.”

“Cut the bullshit, we both know you came over here just to bug me.” You huffed a bit, relenting and lowering your sunglasses down your nose as you shot in a glare that had stopped greater men in their tracks.

He simply met your fury with an entertained expression. “Wvell, that too.” He snickered, plucking the remnants of your breakfast up into a large hand. “Ya knowv, I’ll leavwe ya alone if ya go on a date wvith me.” He crouched down to be eye level with you, white shorts straining a bit around his thighs.

“You’ve been going on about that for three years now. My answer now is the same it’s always been.” You sat up a bit, “Get fucked.” You stated before pushing your sunglasses up to their proper place and pulling a magazine out from the tote bag on the concrete next to you.

“I’m tryin, baby!” He full on laughed as he began to walk back to the clubhouse to put your parfait glass in the wash. You were nearly trembling in your seat at his gall. Honestly, he was lucky you hadn’t reported him by now and got his ass fired. Everytime you were tempted, though, someone talked you out of it. Told you to not even waste your time dealing with him and his antics. There was no point in making a scene.

It seemed as though the moment you lost interest in Cronus, he gained an interest in you. Any slight or insult you had sent his way he simply laughed off. He may flirt with just about anything that moves, but he really seemed to go the extra mile when it came to you. If you tried to ignore him he’d simply get more and more annoying until you had no choice but to stare into his soul to try and get him to stop. It was like he was a little boy on the playground, pulling on your hair until you paid attention to him.

“He’s staring at you.” Trish said from her seat next to you. Trish was one of the few genuine friends you had made during your summers at Crestwood, and the only one that you had gotten together with during the other seasons of the year. She only lived a few hours away from you, weekend trips once a month had become quite common.

You simply scoffed as you examined your nails in the late afternoon sunshine, you weren’t completely sure if you liked the shade you had picked out during your manicure that afternoon. It was a dark violet shade, almost plum. You typically didn’t go for the darks but for some reason under the spa lights it seemed especially tantalizing in it’s glass bottle.  
“I can only guess who you’re talking about.” You grumbled. The two of you were sitting in a cherry red golf cart parked by the first hole. The greens were a place you liked to be to settle down and have a moment with your thoughts. Enjoy the silence, save for the occasional beckoning of one of the golf caddies. Despite the serenity of the golf course, however, a part of your mind was always well aware that Cronus could be lurking behind any corner just waiting to annoy you.

“Well you’d guess wrong~, it’s Noah.” Trish said, nudging her shoulder into your own with a wide glossy smile.

“Seriously…?” Noah definitely wasn’t the worst guy to have the attention of, not by far. He was a bit quiet, but every word out of his mouth was either funny or clever or some combination of the two. He’d been coming to Crestwood since you were nine, the two of you had played together a few times before the inevitable realization at age ten that boys were ‘gross’.

“Yeah, over there.” She gestured with a nod of her head, directing your gaze to look behind you and to the left.

As you did you immediately found his gaze, catching him red handed. He smiled a bit, showing a dimple on his right side, “Hey.”

“Hey.” You responded with a small grin of your own.

“You busy later?” He dug the clubhead of his wedge into the grass as he leaned against it.

“Maybe, what did you need?” You raised your brow as coyly as you could manage, in what you could hope was a solid attempt at playing hard to get.

“Thought maybe we could hang out. Just you and me.”

Despite trying to seem demure and modest you couldn’t help the warmth that flooded to your cheeks at the offer. “I can probably squeeze you in.”

“Cool, I’ll catch up with you after my game.”

You nodded and watched as he slid his club into the golf bag on the caddy’s back, turning to you and winking before sliding into a golf cart of his own to drive to the next hole. As casually as you could you turned back to Trish with wide eyes, looking at each other for a moment before immediately leaving the cart behind and hurrying back toward the neighborhood of matching houses. You weren’t sure when Noah would find you later, but rest assured you were going to look breathtaking when he did.


	3. Body Electric

_We get down every Friday night_   
_Dancin’ and grindin’ in the pale moonlight_   
_Grand Ole Opry, feelin’ alright_   
_Mary prays the rosary for my broken mind_

Dating Noah had been everything you dreamed it would be. Taking boats out into the massive lake on the edge of the property and drinking and laughing into the velvet night sky. Him holding your hand as you attended small get togethers with other people your age, chatting about the latest fashion crazes or what sports star did what amazing play this week. It was as easy as walking, you didn’t even have to think about it. Could this really be what love was? Could it really be as simple as this?

Before you knew it, it had been three weeks. Twenty one days of flowers and kisses goodnight as he walked you back home after an evening rendezvous. On that specific day, he had invited you to a party. Just about anyone on the property who was worth anything was going to be there. Music and dancing and alcohol flowing into countless glasses, a true representation of your youth.

You had spent the entire day getting ready. From bathing in citrus and magnolia oil to setting your hair up in fat curlers as you did your makeup. You had no doubt about Noah’s feelings for you, but you still wanted to be the prettiest girl in the room to him. And with the constant and never ending new dresses and tans and noses that paraded through the club on a near weekly basis, keeping on top of it all may as well have been an olympic sport. Yet somehow, you managed. Every single one of your actions was meticulous, from selecting a light weight summer sweater and appropriately matching skirt to selecting the shade of lipstick you felt would suit you best given the occasion. Nothing too formal, but too sheer meant too boring.

The sky was beginning to turn orange when Noah arrived to escort you away. You fluttered your fingers at your parents before curling your arm around his as you walked in unison, chatting away about this and that and nothing that mattered at all. The party was going to be held in an old hunting cabin from when the surrounding forests held more wildlife than the occasional deer and rabbit. Far enough away from other club patrons that things could get really rowdy and no security officer would come barreling up to the door to break it up. The layer of leaves overhead was thick, the last remaining bits of sunlight barely poked past the tree tops. Once the sun set completely it would get truly dark in the forest. A shiver went up your spine at the very thought. “Bet it gets creepy out here at night.”

“Don’t worry, baby, I’ll protect you.” Noah chuckled and squeezed your hand as the two of you came upon the cabin, already you could hear bits of music and shouts of delight with the sound filtered through the weather damaged wood. He opened the door and inside you could see Trish along with a few other people you recognized instantly but couldn’t place a name to, at least not right away.

“You guys made it!” Trish squealed as she rushed forward and pulled you into a lopsided hug. Already her breath was tinged with tequila and lime. “Cmon, cmon, let’s get the party started! I need you to get on this level of fun, like, right now!” She exclaimed as she shoved a shot glass into your hand.

Your nose wrinkled at the potent smell, but nevertheless you shrugged and threw the shot back like you had dozens of times before. And just like all those other times, you shuddered as the liquid slid down your throat. It didn’t take long before your jaw felt looser and your shoulders dropped and you couldn’t say no when offered another. The music that sounded from the stereo seemed to infect you down to your very bones as you swayed and danced along to the beat, humming along to the words when you knew them.

You must have passed out, that was the only explanation you could come up with as you sat up on a dusty red loveseat that was shoved into a far corner. Any residual warmth from the drinks earlier was gone and you felt the chill of the late night far too keenly than for comfort. You sat up, wobbly on weak legs for a moment before venturing out into the main room of the cabin. It was dark, save for the reflection of the moon shining off of abandoned glass bottles on the floor. “Hello?” You called out, voice clear and breaking through the silence like a pin through a butterfly. “Anybody?” You turned in a full circle as you tried to see if there was any movement, if anyone else had fallen asleep on stray furniture. But it seemed you were alone.

“Trish? Noah?” You called out as you opened the front door with a creak. Just as you assumed, it was completely dark. Not so much as an echo met you in kind, your call stretching through the trees until it disappeared altogether. Unheard and unheeded. “Where did you guys go?” You murmured to no one but yourself, hands resting on the splintering wood of the door frame.

Should you stay there for the night? Wait for the sun to rise and try and find your way back to familiar territory? Surely your parents had begun to worry by now, you’d never stayed out all night before. Or would it be better to venture forward anyway? You had to find your way out of the forest eventually, it couldn’t stretch on forever. You remembered approaching the cabin from straight on, as long as you didn’t get yourself turned around you should be fine.

Whether you had walked a few hundred feet or a few thousand, you couldn’t tell. You had no way of knowing anything about your surroundings save for the occasional scrape of a tree branch across your arm or the sudden dart of a small animal by your feet. So a small orange glow in the close distance caught your attention immediately. It was the first thing you’d been able to see in nearly an hour, the only proof in the whole world that you hadn’t gone completely blind after all. “Hello?” You called out again. A small voice in the back of your mind wondered if making your presence known was wise. Another one said that you were still on the property, what was the worst thing that could happen?

Cronus nearly inhaled his cigarette when he suddenly heard your voice. There was no way...he was dreaming. He had to have been, what were you doing all the way out here? And then you called out again. At least that time he had a better idea of which direction to go. He let out a lungful of smoke as he began to walk, pulling his lighter out from his back pocket and flicking open the silver cap to ignite a flame. He really must have been dreaming, the way you said his name in relief.

“Wvhat are you doin out here, swveetcheeks?”

You didn’t even bother to get upset over the pet name. You were just happy that you found someone, anyone. “Well, my friends. I guess they ditched me.” To say it out loud made you realize just how embarrassing that was.

As if he didn’t have enough reasons to dislike the upper crust with all his heart, here was another. How could they have thought it was a good idea to leave you, a lone girl, all alone? Sure there was security at every gate, but accidents could still happen. And he may not have been the lucky one to find you.

You were waiting for him to really lay into you. You were isolated, all by yourself with someone who made no secret of how fond he was of you. That much was beginning to settle in. You wondered if you dug deep, if you could unleash a scream that could be heard all the way back at the clubhouses.

You held your breath as he lifted the hand not holding his lighter and tossed the smoldering cigarette to the ground, fully extinguishing it with the heel of his shoe.

“C’mon, let’s get ya home. Folks must be worried sick.”

With Cronus’ help you were able to escape the heavy darkness that was the forest on the west end of Crestwood’s land. He was careful not to touch you, save for a hand on your arm whenever the toe of your shoe would get caught on a tree root that had freed itself from the ground. He walked right beside you, along the curving pavement all the way back to the rows of summer homes, each one looking like a pure white Barbie dream house.

“Thank you.” Your voice was shy and you could barely look at him as you stood before the entryway into your abode. You’d spent years being mean to him on purpose, and still he sacrificed both time and precious sleep to bring you to safety.

“Don’t mention it.” He said with a wink, hands tucked deep into the pockets of his jeans. “I’ll see ya tomorrowv, alright? No more wvanderin off for the night, I dunno if my heart could take it.”

As he spoke you allowed your gaze to travel upward. He was expressive when he talked, you’d never noticed that before. You cracked a small smile of your own before taking a step forward, pushing yourself onto your toes and pressing a soft kiss against his jaw. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Good night.”

You didn’t look back as you walked up the steps and let yourself into the dark threshold. If you did you would have seen the pure shock on Cronus’ face, followed by a soft chuckle as he began to walk back towards the employee sleeping quarters with the biggest of skips in his steps.


	4. Happiness is a Butterfly

_Happiness is a butterfly_   
_Try to catch it every night_   
_It escapes from my hands into moonlight_

You slept in late after your rather exciting night, not emerging from between the silk sheets until nearly noon. Your body ached, from sleeping on that rickety old sofa you had no doubt about that. As you allowed the steaming hot water from the shower head work to untie the knots in your back and shoulders you allowed your mind to retreat to the night before. Everything had been going wonderfully. Passing around bottles and playing games of suck and blow. So why were you alone when you finally woke up? Just where had your friends gone?

As you moisturized and got dressed and worked product into your hair, your curiosity and vague sadness turned into frustration. Why didn’t they just wake you up to take them with you? You all were friends, or at least better than acquaintances. Especially Noah, he should have known better than to leave you behind all by yourself. You huffed as you took one last glance in the mirror before exiting the house, hoping with your heart of hearts that their hangovers were brutal.

Although you were one to typically watch what you ate, that morning you were craving something sweet. You couldn’t be sure if it was from the alcohol or the late night, you just knew that you wanted something sugary and delicious in front of you in the next ten minutes. So you were delighted as you sat in the warm yellow sun and dug into a small stack of blueberry pancakes. Your mother would be horrified, lamenting that such dietary habits would wreak havoc on your waistline. At least it had fruit in it, that much you could justify to yourself. 

As you ate your mind floated to your savior after the party. What had Cronus been doing in the forest anyway? Logic reasoned he’d just been out there for a smoke break, maybe stealing his own little slice of peace and quiet. Another, smaller, part of you wondered if he knew you were out there. If he was just waiting for you to venture out.

No.

No, you had to stop thinking like that. He seemed genuinely surprised when he saw you, alone and wandering and a little scared. Not to mention that he had helped you out immensely, he didn’t have to do that. Now you could only wonder just what was it that he wanted in return?

You didn’t have to wander long, as you were leaving the restaurant you chose to dine at that afternoon you heard a quick whistle. Turning around, you saw the very greaser you had been thinking about not five minutes ago.

“Howv ya feelin, doll? Ya don’t seem too hungovwer, but I knowv gals are better at hidin that stuff.”

“I think I slept most of it off before I found you...thanks again, by the way. I would have been wandering around ‘til morning.”

“It’s in the past, don’t wvorry about it. I wvas just-”

“So what do you want?”

Your rather rude interruption seemed to catch him off guard. He cocked his head a bit as he regarded you standing before him. “Uh, wvhat do you mean exactly?”

“No one does anything for free.” You simply shrugged a bit as you spoke. This was the only way you knew the world worked. There was no such thing as a favor, there was always an equal exchange. “So, again, what do you want?”

Cronus looked at you as if you were speaking a whole different language. As if in the middle of your sentence your voice cut out but you continued on mouthing the words. You spoke as if it were one of the truths of the world, and it made his heart hurt. Just a little. Was this the way you grew up? Was this the way you interacted with your family, your friends? Everyone constantly owing each other something in return for something else?

“...Anything I wvant?” He raised a thick brow. Even with newfound revelations, he couldn’t resist the temptation to mess with you just a little.

You flushed a bit and averted your gaze to the emerald green grass in the distance. “W-Within reason…”

Cronus snickered a bit at your expression. You were really serious about this. “Go on a date with me.”

All you could do was roll your eyes. To be honest, you thought he was going to ask for far worse and you’d have to barter your way down to something less physical. Still, didn’t mean you had to be happy about it.

Perhaps he took your silence as a refusal, before you responded he spoke again, “Just the one...and if you hate it, I’ll leavwe you alone. I promise.”

Oh, it seemed like perhaps you were going to be leaving this deal with more than you came into it with. “...Fine, a date.” 

You were shocked at the look of joy that crossed his face for a second. Maybe for all his teasing and taunting he really did like you...or maybe his was an elaborate scheme for him to get into your pants. “Howv’s tomorrowv for ya, I got the day off.”

“I can do that.” A stiff nod.

“Meet me by the golf course? Bout 2?”

Another nod from you, fidgeting your fingers a bit. “Okay.”

Tried as Cronus did, he couldn’t hide the toothy grin that took up the bottom half of his face. “I’ll, uh, I’ll see ya then.” He turned to walk away before pausing and moving back. “Oh, and I’m real sorry bout your friends.”

“Wait, what?” You furrowed your brow. “What do you mean?”

“Wvord is they got busted in towvn real late last night. Caused some trouble in a bar that wvouldn’t servwe em cause they wvere underage. Got picked up by the cops and are spendin a couple days in the cooler.”

You blinked a couple of times as you absorbed the information he just told you. “No kidding…”

“Yeah, guess it wvas a pretty solid thing you wveren’t wvith em. Or our lil get together would havwe to wvait a fewv days!” He was endlessly entertained by the expression you pulled at his words. “Cmon baby, it’ll be fun. I promise.” He winked before finally leaving you alone, presumably to get back to work.

You were shocked at the lack of sympathy you felt towards your friends predicament. What were they expecting, going around drunk out of their minds. That’s what they got for ditching you like that. Maybe your suspicions were right in that they might not be true friends after all.

And as for the date, well, you were just happy that after tomorrow Cronus would officially be out of your hair and out of your life. Things didn’t always go your way, but when they did they really did.


	5. Blue Jeans

_Blue jeans, white shirt_   
_Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn_   
_It was like James Dean, for sure_   
_You’re so fresh to death and sick as ca-cancer_

Waiting by the entrance to the golf course with your arms crossed over your chest, you felt stupid. You felt stupid for actually showing up, you felt stupid for waiting for him because it was already 2:05, and you felt stupid because a part of you way deep down was actually a little excited. You checked your watch and decided he got ten more minutes before you were leaving and forgetting the whole thing even happened.

At 2:07 you saw him approach looking like hell on wheels. Tight white t shirt with the sleeves torn off tucked into slim fitting dark wash jeans. A black belt circled his hips and he had a cigarette dangling from between his lips. You were so used to seeing him in the Crestwood uniform that you were caught off guard at seeing him in his own clothes. As he got closer you caught a whiff of wood and sage mixed with his normal sea salt scent. You were flattered at the fact that he cleaned up so well, just for you today.

“Thanks for wvaitin, wvanted to look good for ya.” Cronus winked at you as he set a hand on your back, encouraging you to walk along with him.

“Yeah, yeah, where are we going?”

“Secret~ And much as I lovwe seein you in all those dresses I’m glad you wvore shorts today.”

Now he just wasn’t making any sense, or so you thought. Things began to align in your brain when the two of you approached his parked motorcycle, the very same one you saw him arrive on all those weeks ago in the dead of night.

“No. Absolutely not.” You exclaimed, stopping in your tracks as he pulled out a set of keys. “There’s no way I am getting on that, that death trap.” You said with a huff. Between him showing up late and then this, you were beginning to wonder if Cronus’ main plan was to kill you. He was already doing a swell job of it.

“Hey, hey nowv.” He set a gentle hand on your arm and pulled you toward him. “I’vwe been ridin this thing for years, do ya really think I’m gonna let us crash? Especially when I got precious cargo wvith me?”

Now he was just being smooth, he could tell his words got to you when your defensive expression fell and you dropped your crossed arms. “...Promise?”

“Swvear on my life. Nowv wvhat I wvant you to do for me, is sit behind me, and hold on real tight. Think you can manage?”

You nodded and he helped you climb on before slotting himself in right in front of you. Your hand lightly touched his back, you could feel the heat of his skin through the material of his shirt, before wrapping your arms around his waist. You heard a handful of small clinks before the engine directly underneath you began to rev. You couldn’t control that you jumped a bit at the noise, nor control that your grip around his torso tightened so your forehead was directly between his shoulder blades. He shook slightly, no doubt enjoying your little theatrics, before the bike slowly moved backwards. Out of the shack it was residing in and into the summer sun.

Cronus glanced back at you from over his shoulder before he began to shoot forward. Your hair flew backward from the momentum and you closed your eyes tight. He must have felt the way your heart raced in your chest, how could he not with the way you pressed against his back like it was the only thing keeping you from certain death (and it was). His own hand was warm as it lightly pressed against your own, folded directly over his abdomen. “I’vwe got ya girly.”

The only thing you could focus on during the ride after that was the way his hand rested on yours. It so different than Noah’s. Cronus’ palm and fingers were rough and calloused, coarse from endless days of working hard. Whereas Noah’s were soft and smooth, the hands of someone who’s never had to do one thing for themselves their entire life. Just like yours.

You eventually felt the bike begin to slow down before it eased to a complete stop and you got the courage to peek out and see if you had truly stopped moving. “Is it over?”

“Heheh, yeah dollface, it’s ovwer. You survwivwed it.” He turned in his seat to face you, smiling down at you as he raised a hand to lightly pat down your windswept hair. “Proud of you~.” He uttered the tease before standing up, reaching out to help you back off of your own seat. His fingers lingered against yours as you planted the soles of your shoes against the asphalt and looked around at your surroundings.

“You know, I’ve never actually been into town before. Whenever we’re here we just stay up at the club.”

“Really? And you’vwe been goin there for howv long?”

“All my life. Everything we need is up there. Food, entertainment, salon.” You counted off on your fingers. “My parents just never saw the point.”

“So, let me get this straight. Havwe you evwer interacted with actual normal people before? Like, people that aren’t stupid filthy rich.”

“Well...that’s normal to me. It’s what my parents want for me.”

“Then this date couldn’t be at a better time, princess. It’s about time wve integrate you back in wvith society.” He clasped your hand firmly into his and began to stride with purpose now, pulling you up onto the sidewalk and down along the storefronts.

“Hey! You still haven’t said where we’re going, you know.” You noted as you hurried along next to him, one of his strides equalling two or three of yours. 

“Today, darlin, wve are livwin like the common folk.” You couldn’t begin to decode just what he meant by that. “Just you n me and none of that mom and dad bullshit, alright?”

Was he making fun of you now? You weren’t sure. If he was, it wasn’t out of malice or pity. Perhaps he was being genuine in his gestures. Because of your life style there were a lot of things you’d never gotten to try, things that if you told anyone in other social circles they’d look at you as if you grew a second head.

Plus, you reminded yourself, he himself said that if you hated the date you’d never have to even acknowledge his presence again. So far this was a win win for you.

You licked the grease from your fingertips as you sat and watched as Cronus held a heavy purple ball to his chest, taking a breath before striding forward and rearing back his arm. The ball collided with the polished wood floor as it rolled forward toward the ten pins on the other end of the lane. The both of you watched with bated breath until it eventually knocked down eight out of the ten. He scowled as he turned back around to face you, where you sat in a booth with trays and baskets of fried snacks a couple glasses of soda.

“Fuck this game.” He huffed as he sat down on the other side of the booth from you, popping a fry into his mouth.

“Weren’t you the one who wanted to come here?” You couldn’t hold back the small giggle in your voice at his childishness. It was true, as the pair of you scoured the streets his sights were immediately locked on the red and white Bowl-O-Rama sign by the sidewalk and he all but dragged you inside. To say his enthusiasm wasn’t infectious would be a lie, it wasn’t long before you had a little skip in your step to match his own.

“Yeah, but…” He trailed off, averting his gaze a bit before murmuring words you could neither understand nor hear.

“Hm?”

“You...ya make me nervwous, alright? I wvanted to impress ya and showv I wvas actually good at somethin.”

“At least you’re doing better than I am.” You showed him the score sheet that had been marked up with pencil. He was absolutely demolishing you, you hadn’t even gotten past 100 yet.

“Doesn’t count wvhen it’s your first time, speakin of.” He got to his feet and rubbed his hands on the denim of his jeans before extending one to you. “At least lemme help ya wvith your form. You’re embarrassin us both~.”

You rolled your eyes but allowed him to pull you up and out of your seat, walking with you to the mouth of the bowling lane. You picked your ball up, not too heavy and a deep burgundy, and held it in your dominant hand. He set a hand on your hip and wrapped the other around your wrist, down near the ball. “Nowv, wvhen you go to bowvl, do it wvith your wvhole arm. Not just your wvrist, got it?”

You nodded to show that you did.

“Alright, this one’s just for practice. Just keep holdin onto it.” Slowly he walked you through taking each step, pulling your entire arm back before allowing it to swing forward. You could barely pay attention to what he was saying. He was far far too close, much closer than he was on the bike. His presence filled all your senses. His voice, his cologne. It made your heart throb a bit in your chest.

God damn it.


	6. Lucky Ones

_Every now and then, the stars align_   
_Boy and girl meet by the great design_   
_Could it be that you and me are the lucky ones?_

Neon lights splashed across your skin as the pair of you sat outside of an ice cream shop, the cone a bit cold against your palm. It was dark out now, stars poking through the sky to shine just bright enough to be seen. This was your last stop for the night, he had told you, before he had to take you back home.

“Last thing wve need is the cops on our ass, cause I definitely wvouldn’t mind havwin you around a bit longer.” Despite the bravado and charm in his voice, you could tell how genuine he was being. It wasn’t long into your date at all that his charismatic self melted away to show someone who was far more real. Someone who got startled if you snuck up on him and truly bashful if you pointed out the strength in his arms.

His gaze was pointed forward so he didn’t notice as you looked to the side at his profile. He was just as handsome as he was the day you met him, the very same day you wrote him off as someone to not interact with no matter what. Your expectations had been low from the moment he had you climb onto his motorcycle to ride into town, and he surpassed them all better than you ever imagined. You were shocked at how fun your afternoon and evening had been. You weren’t sure you’d ever had that much fun in your life. It wasn’t just the games, it was him. It was the things he’d say to make you laugh or embarrassed. The little ways he’d touch your arm or shoulder to get your attention. How when he looked at you, it didn’t feel like he was just sizing you up. Figuring out just what you could do for him. Instead, it felt like he was truly looking at you. So far your only regret had been that you didn’t give in sooner. Maybe you could have had a hundred more dates just like this.

It wasn’t long before he realized you weren’t listening to him and he turned to look at you, quickly meeting your gaze. “Wvhat are you lookin at…?” His eyes were a dark brown, you knew this, but the neon ice cream cone light in the window behind you made them reflect a vivid violet.

“You.”

Your candid response seemed to shake him a bit, he fidgeted a bit and cleared his throat before managing to speak again. “Kinda figured that one out. Wvhy? I got somethin on my face?”

You just shook your head. “I just wanted to. That’s all.” You raised your hand and lightly traced along the strong line of his cheekbone before standing and walking to the trash can to throw away the paper lining that once surrounded your sweet treat.

When you turned back around he had his face buried in his hands and you weren’t quite sure but you thought you heard a small groan. “You’re gonna kill me, you’re gonna fuckin kill me I swvear.” He said softly as you settled back down on the bench next to him.

“And why’s that?” You bit your bottom lip to try and dampen the smile that grew on you.

“Cause you keep doin cute shit, you havwe been all night! A man’s heart can only take so much before he, I dunno, combusts or somethin.” He ranted a bit, tanned cheeks tinting with red as you only continued to watch him.

It was only when a particularly cold breeze sent a shiver across your skin did he stop and pull himself to his feet. “C’mon, kitten, wve gotta get you home.”

He helped you off the bench and kept a hand against your back as the walk to where he parked his motorcycle commenced. Disappointment washed over you as you realized that your night was over. You didn’t want it to be over, you weren’t ready. But you didn’t have a choice. Despite having just about everything handed over to you throughout the course of your lifetime, this was one thing you couldn’t change no matter how bratty you acted. You couldn’t pout or stomp your foot to get your way.

The leather of the seat was cold beneath your bare legs and you began to wish you wore a bit more than shorts. The rumble of the engine roaring to life didn’t scare you as much this time and you curled your arms around Cronus’ waist just as you did when the sun was still in the sky. And just like before he rested his hand over yours as the two of you pulled out onto the street and headed back the direction you came. You kept your eyes closed the entire ride back. You had more confidence in his driving skills, after all he’d gotten you to town alive. But you felt tired and a bit of melancholy. And you knew there’d be nothing to look at anyway, not when it was so late.

You never understood why going out somewhere always felt like it took so much longer than coming back, it didn’t feel like much time had passed at all before the bike was starting to slow down and he twisted the key in the ignition. The sudden silence was deafening.

“..I’ll wvalk ya home.”

“No, you don’t have to.” You began to protest.

“I wvant to. Someone’s gotta make sure you get to bed safely.” He turned to smile at you but you could see different emotions in his expression. He was happy that the date actually happened, that it seemed to go well. Sad it was over. Terrified that he had you pegged all wrong, that you actually hated it and would take him up on his offer of never having to speak to him again.

“Okay.” You nodded, managing to climb off of the seat yourself. He followed suit and the pair of you began the trek from the employee quarters to where the elite resided. You could hear every step as your shoes pressed down against the concrete pathways that curled around golf courses and polo fields. Being back here was a bit jarring. Out there, in town, it seemed like something was constantly going on. People laughing and shouting, the distant crash of the sea colliding with the shore. Life kept moving, it didn’t stop when a silently agreed upon time came forward. Your skin buzzed with each tiny movement you made. Like you were made privy to a secret no one else got to know.

Cronus was almost awkward as he stood by you, similar to how he had the other night when walking you home from the failed party. His hands were deep in his pockets and he kicked at tiny rocks on the ground. “So, uh, did ya havwe a good time?”

“I did...and I’d like to do it again. If you wouldn’t mind.”

“Wvouldn’t mind? Shit of course I wvouldn’t mind, I’d lovwe to take ya out again babe!” He exclaimed as his fingers promptly curled around yours and you were pleased to see that sheer and utter joy was the only thing that shone in his eyes now.

He moved slightly before jerking back, so quick and subtle if you’d have blinked right then you would have missed it. His grip on you tightened a bit before he let go. “Wve’ll set somethin up later, alright? I’ll, I’ll see ya tomorrowv.”

You nodded and walked toward the front door, slipping inside as silently as you could. Through the window pane you watched him raise a hand in a wave before turning around and beginning to walk away. As he did you wondered just what happened there at the very end. He seemed so happy, did you do something without realizing it?

You were finally ready for bed when you heard the phone in the living room ring, the sudden din of it making you jump. Your heart was pounding out of your chest as you scurried down the stairs to pick it up before it woke up your parents. You considered letting it go to the machine before figuring it was better to answer and have it just be a telemarketer instead of something serious.

“Hello?”

“Hey.”

You just saw him and yet his voice still caused butterflies to flutter in your stomach. “Hey. What, are you okay? Did you need something?”

“I just...I’m really glad you gavwe me a chance today, yknowv?”

“Yeah, me too. I really did have a lot of fun...can I ask you something?”

“‘Course.”

“Did something happen? You looked a little hesitant outside of my house. Was it something I said, or…?”

“Oh! Oh, fuck, uh...wvell to be honest. I wvanted to kiss ya, but I didn’t wvanna scare you off. Make you change your mind and all that.” You applauded his boldness at the fact that he was willing to confess to that at all.

“Well to be honest, I would have let you.” Your cheeks burned at your own omission, and now it was your turn to be embarrassed when you heard a click on the other line followed by the dial tone. You just hoped that maybe you weren’t the one to scare him off.

It wasn’t very long before you heard a quick pounding against your front door, the shattering of the silence scaring you all over again. With a peek through the keyhole, you saw that it was Cronus, a bit sweaty and out of breath as though he had sprinted all the way over.

You opened the door, shutting it behind you as you stepped outside. The wood porch was smooth beneath your bare feet, worn down from years of use. You wanted to ask what he was doing, what possibly couldn’t wait until morning. But you didn’t have the chance.

His hand was rough against your cheek as he brought you even closer, wasting no time in pressing his lips against your own. You didn’t have the time to react as he pulled away a bit, just long enough for him to look at you before leaning back in.

You stood on your toes and dug your hand into his hair as he held you as tight against him as you could go. You were sure your lips were going to be swollen and raw with the way he absolutely ravished you but you didn’t care, you just wanted him to keep going. You would have let him steal the very breath from your lungs if he wanted to, he was halfway there anyway.

“Fuck, you havwe no idea howv long I’vwe wvanted to do that. To kiss you silly.” He whispered as his nose brushed against yours. “I’m gonna wvanna do that evweryday.”

“I think I just might let you.”


	7. Cherry

_Darlin’, darlin’, darlin’_   
_I fall to pieces when I’m with you, I fall to pieces_   
_My cherries and wine, rosemary and thyme_

The word on the street was that while your friends were in trouble for the weekend, Trish and Noah decided they were good together. You didn’t think that they were wrong. Both came from families with a long history that dated back before Ellis Island, and they both enjoyed banana schnapps. And, to be quite honest, you couldn’t fit it within yourself to really care. You were still on cloud nine, nearly prancing along the asphalt as you made your way down the hill for breakfast. You were still a bit full from the night before, but you wanted to chance seeing Cronus. You wanted to say hi to him before he had to get to work.

You never really considered yourself one of those girls who would fall to pieces for a guy. Any relationships you’d had before had been perfectly alright. They’d take you out to whatever sports club they belonged to and you politely sipped whatever cocktail had been placed in front of you. You didn’t mind as they kissed and felt you up in the backseat of their BMW. It wasn’t anything special, but from what you had heard from other girls that’s just how it was.

Yet, whenever your mind went back to not even twelve hours before you were almost unable to stop the squeal that wanted to burst out from behind your teeth. You felt warm when you remembered how his work hardened palm closed around yours. And when he ran out in the middle of the night, from the comfort of his own dwellings, just to kiss you? Forget about it, you had swooned enough to last you the rest of your life by now. You hoped that he would take you out again soon. You adored leaving the confines of Crestwood, you adored spending time with him.

“Psst, baby!” You heard the dull shout to your left and stopped in your tracks. Standing in the shade of one of the equipment warehouses was the very man who’d been filling your mind. He smiled his crooked smile as he beckoned you toward him with his hand. And who were you to deny him?

Your skirt moved with every step you took through the grass, and you only half worried that your shoes would get green stains on the sides. “Hi.” You still felt a bit shy, you’d only gone on one date after all.

“Hey cutie.” He practically purred as he grabbed onto your arm and pulled you into his chest. He was dressed in the crisp white uniform, and you found yourself missing the snug jeans that he wore previously. “I wvas wvaitin for ya.”

“Hopefully not too long.” You looked up at him with a small smile, allowing yourself to lean into him.

“Nevwer for you.” He winked, “Howv’d ya sleep? Not too tired from last night I hope~.”

His innuendo was not lost on you and you tried to will away the flash of warm that flooded your cheeks as you briefly imagined just what he was talking about. “Oh shut it.” You chided, smiling a bit despite yourself, nudging your shoulder against his torso. “I slept just fine, thank you. What about you, I’m sure your little jog wore you out a bit~.” If he could tease, so could you.

“Actually, it got me a little cranked.” He said, his voice taking on an edge as he grazed the pads of his fingers along your jaw. “I couldn’t stop thinkin about ya. But, I’m alwvays thinkin about ya. So nothin newv there.” His hand curled around a lock of hair by your face.

“A-Always huh?” You mentally cursed yourself at the stutter, but you were caught off guard by his confession. You were well aware of his crush on you, but you didn’t know the infatuation ran so deep.

“Alwvays.” He breathed out as he pressed a kiss to your temple. “Wvhat you’re wvearin.” To your cheekbone. “Wvhen I’ll see you.” Your nose. “Wvhat you taste like.” His lips brushed against your own as he whispered the words but that’s as far as he went. As if he wanted to see if you’d close the gap of your own free will.

He melted when you did. When you pushed forward and allowed yourself to give in to what you wanted. What you both wanted. You cradled his face in your hands, the skin smooth and freshly shaved. His after shave was almost all you could smell, the one that smelled like the sea.

Cronus took a couple steps and you felt your shoulders firmly against the ochre painted wood, his hand pressed against your lower back to keep you flush against him. He pulled back just enough so his forehead pressed against yours, “I wvasn’t just flirtin wvith ya cause I wvas bored...fuck I don’t think you evwen realize howv much I like ya.”

“...but I’m starting to.” You dragged your thumb across his satin smooth cheek and smiled. You had him pegged all wrong, you were more than aware of this now.

He reached up and grabbed onto your hand, holding it tightly in his own. “Yknowv you look real good today.”

You smiled and swayed as much as you could in your dress, it was a dark gingham on a white background. “Thank you. To be honest, I was kind of hoping you’d see me in it.”

He simply smiled wider, “Wvhen are ya gonna let me take you out again?”

“When you ask me.”

“Howv’s tomorrowv night?”

Your smile faltered and you sighed as you shook your head a bit. “My parents want me to go to some..mixer thing at the clubhouse. Day after?”

This time it was his turn to give a little huff. “Promised I’d go into towvn wvith the boys.” He was quiet for a minute, thinking. “Howv about Friday?”

Trish was having another get together, one that would surely involve more ill gotten booze and bad party games. Then again, you supposed it wouldn’t hurt if you skipped it this time. She probably wouldn’t even notice, more people attended than didn’t. If anything, you could say you were there and she just didn’t see you. “Friday works.”

He simply kissed you again at your words. “Meet you here then? Sevenish?”

“I’ll be here.” You smiled and slowly released his hand. He’d have to get to work soon. If he got fired for not showing up you’d probably never get to see him again. “Now go. You’re probably late already.”

“I’m goin, I’m goin~.” He said, despite not moving an inch. He relished being able to be so close to you after wanting and waiting for so long. “See you round, kitten?”

You just nodded and gave him a soft push. “Yes, now go! You’ll get in trouble.”

Already he began to hurry toward the golf area, turning his head back. “It’s worth it for you babe!”

All you could do was shake your head and sigh, still smiling wide. Even though it was summer, you shivered a bit. His body was so warm pressed up against yours, and now it was gone. “Big dummy.” You muttered, composing yourself as you walked back onto the path and resuming your trek from the residences to the shops. But he was your big dummy.

Trish was funny when she apologized. Despite her remorseful tone the actual word of ‘sorry’ never left her mouth. She just complained about how dirty and dingy their holding cell was, how since it was so late and the weekend her father wouldn’t be able to pay her bail for at least a day.

“I hope you aren’t mad I stole Noah from you, but you have to agree I suit him better.” She sipped at a lemonade across the table from you at the little cafe.

“I’m not, I promise.”

“Now we gotta work on finding you a new guy, one last summer fling before you go off to school. Don’t you agree? What about the son of that one CEO guy, he’s kinda cute! At least he is if you like big noses.”

You wanted to tell her that you already had found someone new. But the words halted in your throat. You had no idea how she would take the news, that you’d started seeing one of the staff members. And if Trish knew something, everyone did. She held onto something about as well as a bucket with a hole in it. You remembered your parents saying the connections you made now may make all the difference when you’re fully grown and trying to make your way in the world. It’s not about what you know, but who.

“Y-Yeah, maybe.”

“We can look around tomorrow at the mixer, some super smokin’ guys are gonna be there. I’m sure we can find you someone to at least take you on a date.”

Your heart sunk a bit as you hesitantly nodded. You knew you had to break the news to her, but how? She turned her nose up at anyone wearing last season’s clothes. She wouldn’t take you dating someone completely below you, socially and financially, well at all.


	8. Carmen

_Baby’s all dressed up with nowhere to go_   
_That’s the little story of the girl you know_   
_Relying on the kindness of strangers_   
_Tyin’ cherry knots, smilin’, doin’ party favors_

Although Trish’s sense of style tended to differ from your own, you couldn’t deny how lovely you looked as you stared at your reflection in her mirror. She had insisted on helping you get ready. Saying that it was some good old fashioned girl time. Trish had done an excellent job. Her own style was impeccable so you didn’t know why you expected anything else.

Your hair was curled, a gemstone pin holding one side away from your face. Your eyes looked large and doe like, lips painted a glossy pale red. The dress she zipped you into hugged your figure, lifting your cleavage with a keyhole allowing a cheeky peek.

“You should become a stylist or something.” You said, glancing over your shoulder to look at your friend as she picked through her vast shoe collection.

“Pft, I wish. Mommy would never let me...plus I don’t wanna go to school for it. I just like making over my friends.” She tacked on the second part as though it was the explanation she’d told herself over and over.

“Shame. You’re really good at it. I’d go to you.”

She looked up and caught your eye and you smiled genuinely. She shook her head slightly, like she was clearing the idea from her mind, before tossing a pair of shoes toward you. Velvet black and with higher heels than you were used to. “Wear those, they’ll make your ass look good.”

You had your arm looped through hers as the pair of you walked to the particular building the mixer was going to be held in. Although the skirt of your dress was snugger than you were used to, you eventually managed to walk in it normally. Trish lightly poked fun at you as you walked before conversation eventually switched over to who was going to be attending and asking you what music she should play at her party that Friday.

“He’s staring at you.” She spoke those very same words earlier in the summer before you first got together with Noah.

“Who?”

“Him.” She nodded toward the golf courses as the two of you walked by. You turned toward where she was looking and caught Cronus’ eye. Staring barely covered it, his eyes were wide and his mouth hung open a bit. You flushed and raised a hand to wave as you continued forward. “You know he’s not too bad.”

Your heart jumped a bit in her chest and you looked back at her. “You think so?” Maybe you had Trish wrong on this one. Maybe she really wouldn’t mind if you had feelings for him.

“Too bad he’s not rich though, then he’d be a real catch.” She snickered, and just as quickly as your hopes went up they plummeted back down.

“Oh...yeah.”

The mixer had gone about the same as you figured. The same it had always gone. The chaperone left early on leaving the teenagers and young adults to their own devices. It wasn’t long before illegitimate bottles that cost a fortune began to get passed around. As always, it didn’t take long before your head began to swim and you were swaying along to the music that played.

Trish went out of her way to introduce you to any and every guy she deemed good enough. Johnathan whose father owned several banks. Evan who came from a line of lawyers and attorneys. Vince who was rumored to belong to the mafia. You grinned and giggled along to whatever they said, a stern voice in the back of your head telling you not to be too friendly. What you had with Cronus was turning into something beautiful, you didn’t want to sink your teeth in and ruin it. 

“Lemme get you a drink.” Evan said to you and you nodded sweetly, leaning against the wall by a corner. Trish and Noah stood by you, hand in hand. You couldn’t find it in yourself to be upset with how things panned out, they really were a cute couple.

Evan returned with a glass, a brilliant red cherry floating on top. You barely took a sip, resisting the urge to choke on the mixture that was more vodka than lemonade, when Trish shook your shoulder.

“Show him! Show him the thing you can do with the cherry!” She elbowed Noah to get his attention, “You too, watch!”

You just snickered as you bit off the fruit, chewing and swallowing, before slipping the short red stem into your mouth. Not even a minute later you were pulling it back out, the stem bent and twisted into a knot. You beamed, proud of the little talent you had picked up a few years before from an issue of Cosmo. It was advertised as a ‘Party Trick to Wow the Boys’.

“Pretty neat huh?” You remarked, dropping the stem back into your glass before taking another sip of it.

“Yeah.” Evan said as he looked down at you. “It is.”

The night air was chilly on your skin, you wondered if a storm was coming, but you welcomed it. You had stepped outside to try and sober up a little. You knew if you tried to walk home as drunk as you were you’d snap your ankles in your borrowed shoes.

“Found you~.” You turned around to see Evan emerge from the house. His hair, grown to the end of his neck, was a bit ruffled from the shenanigans of the mixer but he still looked every bit the elite socialite he was.

“Hello.” You greeted politely. Already your head was a bit more securely on your shoulders.

“You know, I thought your little trick with the cherry stem was pretty neat.” He leaned against the railing directly across from you.

You missed the tone to his words, taking them at face value. “Thank you! It took a lot of practice.”

“I bet it did. Probably a pretty safe guess that you’re good with your tongue, huh?”

“Hm?” You raised a brow, not quite sure if you heard him right.

Evan pushed himself off of the railing and you found yourself in a situation similar to one from the other day. Pressed up against a wooden wall, only this time you were far less fond of the person in front of you.

“Get off.” You huffed, pushing at his chest.

“Oh c’mon baby, don’t be like that~.” He said, nuzzling the tip of his nose into your neck. His hands found your hips as he began to press soft kisses into your perfumed skin. You could hear the sounds of the party through the wooden wall and knew that any sounds you may make would go unheard.

You rested your hand against his cheek and he snickered, sure you were warming up to him now. You ignored his presence for a moment, examining your nails. You were a nail biter as a kid, you’d spent the last handful of years trying to curb any anxious urges and at long last they were long and strong and polished a lovely shade of cream now. You’d miss them, you knew it would take time to grow them back.

You gritted your teeth and dug the pointed tips into the flesh of his cheek, gripping Evan by the jaw and pushing him off of you with every bit of strength you had. You winced as you felt a few of your nails break and you weren’t sure if the blood on your hand was yours or his or both. You just knew that your tormentor now sported a trio of angry red wounds along the side of his handsome face.

“What the fuck?! Fucking bitch what are you-”

“I’m not your baby.” You all but growled out, curling your now sore fingers into fists as you decided you would rather be anywhere else in the world than at this party. Hell, than at this club. You were tired of being disrespected, treated as less than just because you preferred the soft and feminine.

You shook your head as you descended the short set of stairs before striding off. You didn’t have a location in mind, you didn’t care. You just wanted to get the fuck out of there.


	9. Ride

_I hear the birds on the summer breeze, I drive fast_   
_I am alone in the night_   
_Been tryin’ hard not to get into trouble, but I_   
_I’ve got a war in my mind_

Regret. It was thick and chalky in your throat as you curled up on the mattress with your covers pulled up over your head. You shouldn’t have done that, you told yourself. There had to have been so many other ways to deal with him. You could have tried to slip away and blend back into the party. Hope he wouldn’t see you. You could have just put up with it, like you had so many times before. Close your eyes and wait until he got bored and went away.

Now, you were sure that you had ruined absolutely everything your parents built for you. That you built for yourself. You had no idea how the mixer went after you stormed off but claw marks were a tough thing to hide. Evan probably wasted no time at all in blaming you for marring his appearance.

Your arm slipped and slid across the silk sheets beneath you as you raised your hand up to look at the damage. A couple of your nails were broken, one of them cracked. You saw a few tears down at your cuticles as well, angry and red. All the more proof that the mixer was not an awful nightmare. That it actually did happen and you were going to have to face the consequences, whatever they may be.

Word had spread quickly. By the time you descended the stairs that morning your parents, and just about everyone else at Crestwood, had heard about how you ‘lashed out’. How you ‘went crazy’ when Evan was just trying to talk to you. Your mother was withdrawn from the conversation, that much you were used to, and stood by while your father turned red in the face from scolding you. Yelling about how they had raised you better than that, how you better hope that your actions didn’t scar him because his parents were threatening to take legal action over the whole thing.

You didn’t even realize you were crying until you brushed your hair back and felt the dampness on your face. It wasn’t fair. You were simply defending yourself, and yet your father had the nerve to talk down to you so? Would they have preferred if you just kept quiet and allowed Evan to do whatever he damn well pleased, not caring at all about how you would be affected?

“Just what do you have to say for yourself, young lady?” At long last your father’s ranting came to a halt and he just stared at you with fire in his eyes.

“Don’t you even want to know my side?” You didn’t recognize your voice, it was so meek and mousy as it left you. “Aren’t you curious at all about why I did that? Or, or are you just upset that you actually have to pay attention to me now? That you can’t just go on and do whatever you want. No, you actually have to deal with me!” With each sentence your words grew louder and louder until you were damn near shouting at them both. “I told him to leave me alone and quit touching me and he wouldn’t! Why am I being punished for him being a creep? Would it have been better if I just sat there and took it?!” You were screaming now, the sobs in your throat echoing off of the marble surfaces around you.

Shaking your head you just left the house. You didn’t want to look at them right now, let alone hear them try and defend themselves. Explain away their actions like they did everything else. The asphalt was hot on your bare feet but you couldn’t find it within yourself to care at the moment. You wanted to get away from everything, from everyone. They didn’t seem to get it, why couldn’t they understand?

As you passed by the pool area the dull chatter of scattered conversations came to a halt. Feeling like someone was looking at you was one thing, but actually looking around and realizing that they were all staring at you was something else. Despite yourself, your skin warmed from the shame of it all. You didn’t want to apologize for what you did. Right? But the stark silence threatened the already weak resolve you had. These were people you knew, had grown up with. And now they regarded you as a stranger. Or worse, like an enemy.

After what felt like an eternity, you finally managed to find a place to settle down. It was quiet, the closest group of people was a croquet match going on some five hundred feet away from you. You weren’t even sure if where you sat counted as the grounds anymore. The grass was cool on your skin as you sat down, legs bent to your chest with your cheek against your knee. Your eyes felt raw and scratchy from the surge of emotion back at the summer house. As far as you could remember you don’t think you had ever spoken to your parents like that. Just another thing you wondered if you should feel sorry about, if you would in the coming days when your world collapsed all around you.

The croquet match was wrapping up when you heard movement not too far away. Looking up, you were glad you saw possibly the only person in the world you wanted to see in that moment. “Hi.” Your voice cracked as you spoke.

“Hey, dolly.” Cronus said just as softly as he sat down beside you. “Wvhat are you doin all the wvay out here?”

“Just, wanted to get away for a little bit.” You said as though that wasn’t the understatement of the year. “I probably look awful...sorry.”

He just chuckled a bit at your words. “You look fine, you alwvays look fine to me.” His hand wrapped around yours and he froze as you winced and hissed through your teeth as he touched the tender flesh. Delicately now, he grabbed onto your wrist and pulled your war torn hand toward him. The both of you were silent as he inspected the damage, every rip of your skin under his scrutiny. “Wvhat the hell happened baby?”

“...Please don’t call me that.” You were never much of a crier yet here you were, tearing up for the second time that day. Possibly even that hour. “I-I don’t..like it.”

Cronus was confused, just for a moment. You’d never minded before when he pulled that particular pet name out of his list of many. However it didn’t take him long to make the connection between your words and actions. He was slow as he draped his arm around your shoulder, pulling you snug against his side. You didn’t resist or seem uncomfortable at his actions. Instead you opted to perch your head on his shoulder, grateful for the closeness. “Cmon, darlin, talk to me. You can tell me, wvhatevwer it is I wvon’t get upset.”

You were quiet for a second, just enjoying the feeling of his fingers combing through the ends of your hair. “Everybody hates me. I messed up, and now everybody just hates me.” You sniffled.

He didn’t speak, allowing you to let the words come to the surface in your own time. He’d have stayed there with you all night if he needed to. He was quiet as you tearfully recounted the events from the night before. How you were excited to hang out with your friends. How you felt so pretty all dolled up. How your night had turned ugly as clearly you weren’t the only one who thought you looked nice.

“And now my dad is so mad at me and I don’t wanna go home. I know I have to but I’m so scared they’ll send me back or put me on lock down the rest of the summer...I don’t know, Cronus, what if I was wrong? Maybe I should have just done nothing, that’s why everyone’s so upset at me.”

His grip on your shoulder tightened before he realized what he was doing. He felt anger rising up inside of him. Not at you, never at you. But at the people from the mixer, at your parents, at the scumbag who wouldn’t take no for an answer. “Don’t you dare fuckin say that, you hear me? You did exactly right, it's all these rich assholes wvho are wvrong. God damn shit for brains, wvho the fuck do they think they are?” He just shook his head. At what pay scale did people begin to lose their sense and humanity? Whatever it was, he wanted to stay far from it. Yeah, being poor sucked. But he much preferred it to being heartless.


	10. Gods and Monsters

_You got that medicine I need_   
_Fame, liquor, love, give it to me slowly_   
_Put your hands on my waist, do it softly_

You weren’t sure what you expected when Cronus led you to the employee quarters, you had never been there before. A cluster of small wooden houses, each with a series of beds separated by walls to make tiny little bedrooms. Coupled with the tiny little bedrooms was an equally tiny kitchen and a bathroom that may as well have been a shower stall with a toilet shoved as close to it as possible without actually being inside. It was a far cry from the luxury you were used to, but you found you didn’t mind much. If it was good enough for Cronus surely you could manage.

The both of you smelled like his leathery shampoo as you snuggled up to his chest on the narrow rickety bed he called his own. An oversized Black Sabbath shirt served as your pajamas and he simply wore an undershirt and boxers. You could hear the chirping of crickets and the buzz of mosquitos through the bug screen in the window and smiled a bit, cuddling further into him. Between his warm skin and the cool air of the summer night you felt content. The best you had all day.

“What do you do when you aren’t here? Where do you go when the summer’s over?” You spoke softly, nose against the ribbed white material covering his torso.

He glanced down at you before sighing a bit, “Nothin special. Hoppin from job to job tryin to find one I actually like. So far, no dice.”

“Well, what do you want to do? If you could do anything.” You sat up a bit, perched on your elbows to look at him.

He moved to lean against the headboard and waved you forward to perch on his lap, letting his arms wrap lazily around your waist. “Anything at all, huh? Wvell…” He took a moment to ponder, closing his eyes briefly. “Maybe I’d get a boat. Somethin I could fix up and sail around in. Be my owvn man, not havwe to answver to anybody.”

“A boat huh? Where would you sail to?” You allowed yourself to imagine along with him.

“Wvho cares? Maybe not too far, maybe all the wvay across the wvorld. But it wvould be mine.” He smiled at you before nuzzling up against your neck. “Wvhat about you? You leavwe for school at the end of the summer, don’t ya?”

“I mean, I guess.” You deflated a bit at the thought. “I still have no idea what I want to do, if there’s anything I wanna study...right now I’m just going because I should.”

“Says wvho?” He raised a thick dark brow.

“Um...society?”

He just shrugged his heavy shoulders and tugged you forward a bit, causing you to lose your balance and fall up against him. “Fuck that. I knowv exactly wvhat you should do.”

“Oh? Enlighten me.” You traced a finger along his collarbone.

“Come wvith me.”

“...What?” You looked up at him and he caught your gaze with a wide grin.

“You heard me. I’vwe been thinkin about the boat thing for a long time. Imagine you and me.” He grabbed onto your hands. “Open wvater. Doin wvhatevwer wve wvant wvhenevwer wve wvant. Wvouldn’t that be amazin?”

You were stunned silent, picturing it in your head. The wind in your hair. Working to maintain it but doing it together. Did he even know how to sail? You couldn’t be sure. But his confidence was infectious.

“You really would want me to come with you?”

“Do you really think that after pinin after you for all these years I’m gonna let ya go after one measly summer?” His hand cupped your cheek and he angled your face to look at him again. “Not fuckin likely.”

You were speechless. Every word he said was passionate and honest and you were almost dazed by it. No one had ever included you in their dreams before, you’d always tried to build your own to coexist with theirs. To exist alongside rather than truly with. You didn’t know what to say.

His hair was soft and loose between your fingers as you kissed him with everything you had. He gripped you against his chest so tightly you could feel his heartbeat in your ribs. Soft sighs escaped you as he licked into your mouth and a deep groan sounded through his chest as you ground your hips down into his.

“Fffuck. Do you-”

“Yes. Please.”

The two of you hadn’t been together long, but you’ve known him for so long that it didn’t even matter to you. You knew who he was, despite the airs he would try and put on. And he knew you. He was there as you blossomed fully from a moderately awkward young lady to perfectly put together adult. And he had wanted you every step of the way. Despite every glare and scoff and insult you sent his way, oh how he wanted you.

Your sweat tacky skins stuck together as you laid beside him, pressed against his side from your shoulders down to your feet. It wasn’t the first time you’ve had sex, not by a long shot. But it was better, so much better than anything you’d experienced before. Perhaps it was because Cronus was a bit older than you, a bit more experienced. Or it could have been just the fact that he cared enough about you to want you to finish properly. Not just get his rocks off and decide that it was good enough.

“So, wvhaddya think? About the wvhole sailin thing.” He seemed almost nervous despite the fact that you practically threw yourself at him upon hearing his offer. 

“I think it would be amazing.” The thought excited you, but scared you at the same time. It would be a dream if you could do everything that he said. The doubt lingered though. What if he changed his mind? What if he decided he didn’t want you there after all?

“I knowv that look, you’re ovwer thinkin.” He lightly poked your forehead as he teased.

“It’s stupid.”

“No it’s not, not if it’s botherin you.”

“Just...what if it does happen and you realize that you don’t want me out there with you? I mean...I’m not good at anything. I’ve never had to be. I don’t have any skills, not like that. I-”

He cut you off with a kiss. “Just means I havwe to showv ya. My dad had a boat wvhen I wvas growvin up. Taught me all sorts of shit before he had to sell it. If my dumb ten year old self could figure it out it’s in the bag for you, doll.”

“You’re really serious.” You gazed at him soberly, no longer talking about hopes or dreams but true realities.

“That I am. Bout the boat, and you comin wvith. Don’t break my heart angel, wvhat do ya say?”

You were silent for a moment or two, truly thinking it over. From the moment you were born your very existence was a safe one. Your family never had to worry about food or bills. Instead their minds were occupied with stocks and fashionable hairstyles. A taste of risk might be good for you. And you knew that Cronus wouldn’t let you fall. “Okay.”

“Okay?” He beamed.

“Okay!”

If you thought you were snuggled to him before it was nothing to the tight hug he locked you in, burying his face into your neck and laying a dozen kisses there in the process. “You make me so happy, you knowv that? Christ you’re the best gal I’vwe evwer had. The only one I wvant to havwe.”

The morning sun was bright but it had nothing on the glow you felt the following morning. You had fallen asleep to Cronus murmuring everything he wanted to do with you in the future. Places you’d go and things you’d see. Punctuating each one with a kiss somewhere against your face.

“You can go back to sleep, angel, I don’t mind.” He said as he tucked the bottom of his polo into the matching shorts.

“Maybe after you leave. At least this way I can spend a little time with you.” Even from across the room you could see his tan skin tinge with red.

“I’ll see ya later, ok?” He walked over to kiss you once, twice, three times before standing up straight and waving his fingers as he left the room.

You layed back down amongst the cotton blankets and sighed happily. As awful as your morning the day before had been, your day ended in pure perfection. Cronus took all your sadness and fear and replaced them with affection and passion. You may even go so far as to say love.

You dozed back off for a little bit before putting back on the clothes you wore before, neatly folding his shirt and placing it on his pillow. All good things must come to an end, you supposed. But was it really coming to an end? No. This felt like a beginning.


	11. Venice Bitch

_Fear fun, fear love_   
_Fresh out of fucks forever_   
_Tryin’ to be stronger for you_

You were thankful the house was empty when you returned, bare feet silent on the hardwood floors. You didn’t know where you parents were, assuming that they had some social calling to get to. Or maybe your father was getting rid of his frustration by swinging his golf club as hard as he could. Regardless, it meant you could sneak up to your room and hide away for a bit longer. The last thing you wanted was another round of tears and shouting. You didn’t know how long you’d be in trouble for this, how long everyone would go on punishing you. Maybe it would be over soon. You could only hope, or the rest of the summer was going to be a lot less rosy than you hoped.

You didn’t remember falling asleep after curling up on top of your crisply made bed, but you started awake when you heard your door open. You refused to look over and see who had ventured inside. You couldn’t guess, perhaps it was someone dropping off a light dinner upon remembering that you also needed to eat to survive.

The mattress dipped down by your feet and you glanced down, surprised to see your mother. She had a gentle look on her face as she set a gentle hand upon your calf. “Hi.” She said quietly, scarcely more than a whisper.

“Are you going to yell at me too?”

“Well, I should. You didn’t come home last night, I was worried.”

The scoff that left your lips did so without permission as you sat up to look at her. “You’re never worried about me.”

She just sent you a wry look and you were shocked, you’d seen that very same expression on your own face before. “Of course I get worried about you. You were so upset when you walked out, and I didn’t know where you were going. I wanted to know you were safe.”

“Well, I was. Perfectly fine.”

“I know…” It was quiet before she took a deep breath to address one of the elephants in the room. “And I’m sorry. I know that we, that I should pay more attention to you. You’ve just always been so self sufficient and responsible. Even when you were little. And I took advantage of it. I told myself that you were always going to be okay.” She reached over to tuck hair behind your ear. “But you weren’t.”

Your eyes stung a bit as moisture began to grow. “You’re right, I wasn’t. And now I’m in trouble because of it.”

“You aren’t in trouble. I don’t want you to think you are.” Your mother beckoned you forward and wrapped her arms snuggly around you. “I may not understand a lot of the things that you do, but I support you. And even if it doesn’t feel like it, I’m always going to be in your corner. On your side. And if it’s okay, I want you to tell me what happened.”

You sank into her embrace. Much as you wanted to brush her off, make her feel the way you had, you couldn’t. This was an olive branch you had wanted for a very long time, of course you were going to grab onto it.

She was quiet as she listened to you speak, simply brushing your hair back with her long nails. “And, and, this morning everyone at the pool looked at me like I killed somebody. It hurt.”

“They were just mad that you held him responsible. Everybody knows that if you have enough money you can make anything go away. Infidelity, theft. It can all be paid off and swept under the rug. So when you didn’t, they felt vulnerable. People forget that their little safety bubbles can be popped at any time. Nothing’s forever. Not fame, certainly not wealth.” She picked up your hand, the one that hadn’t been used in battle, and picked up an emery board that rested on the bed next to her. You watched as your mother began to file your long nails down so your hands could match again.

“What about Daddy?”

“Oh he’s just mad he has to deal with lawyers. You know he hates that more than anything. But once it blows over, and trust me it will, he’ll settle back down. Old men like that don’t like to be put out is all.” She winked at you.

Voices fell silent again. This was nice. Spending some one on one time with your mother. Talking to her like a real human being instead of just pleasantries in passing. Instead of just being in the same room together, but separately. “And what about my friends?”

“If they were truly good friends they wouldn’t have turned on you so quickly. They would have at least tried to hear you out, even if they didn’t understand the why. There’s so many kids your age here, I never knew why you chose to spend your time with that dumb little girl.”

“Wha, you mean Trish?”

“Who else?” The air was scented with polish as she took out a bottle of lilac lacquer. “I swear she has a pumpkin for a skull, just as hollow. I was always happy that you stayed smart after all these years of being around her.”

You could only chuckle at her words. “She’s not stupid, she just...thinks about other things.”

“And you’d hope knowing how to spell simple words would be one of them, but you’d be wrong...now how about after these dry, you and I go get dinner together. Just the two of us.” You saw the hope in her eyes and nodded. It seemed she had decided that even if your so called friends decided to flake on you, she’d take their spot. Who else knew you better than your own mother?

Looking down you saw that your hand looked far better than before. All of your nails the same length and shape, varnished and shiny like they were supposed to be. At least something was back to normal.

You had to hand it to your mother. Despite all the looks that you got as the two of you walked followed a well dressed waitress through the crowded restaurant, she held her head high. Acted as if their feelings didn’t matter. Because to her, they didn’t. She kept your arm looped tightly through yours and gave your hand a squeeze. Silently telling you to be brave. Ignore them.

The two of you sat down and she wasted no time in giving her drink order and opening her menu, crossing her long legs under the table. As the waitress walked away your mother scoffed. “I remember when a certain level of decorum was necessary to join Crestwood. Now it seems any idiot with a checkbook is allowed inside.”

“Mom!” You were equal parts shocked and amazed. You had no idea when your mother got so feisty.

“What? It’s true, I remember when we first started coming here. The club just got new ownership and every member was at the very least respectable.” She shifted her gaze to a neighboring table, looking directly at an eavesdropping woman no older than 30. She looked directly into her eye as to say ‘Why yes, I am talking about you’. The woman furrowed her brows but hastily looked away.

The waitress returned with your drink orders, a glass of Merlot for your mother and an Arnold Palmer for you. A caprese salad was ordered before the attention was back on you. “So, where were you last night?”

You sputtered as you took a sip of your drink and regarded the older woman before you with wide eyes. You certainly didn’t see that question coming.

“Or rather I feel like I should ask, who were you with?” Although she looked at you with that paralyzing stare you did see mirth in her gaze. “Your hair smelled different than normal.” She spoke, cluing you in as to what tipped her off.

“Ah, well, um...I don’t think you’d like the answer.”

“As long as it’s not that awful boy from the mixer I don’t think I’ll be too upset.” Her eyes didn’t move off of you one bit, leaving you to squirm.

“U-uh…” You cleared your throat. “It’s, he’s one of the staff members.”

“Don’t tell me, it’s that one isn’t it? The one with the hair all slicked back like one of those old greaser movies. He’s had his eye on you for years hasn’t he?” She swirled her wine around in it’s glass before taking a drink. “He looked at you once the first year he started and hasn’t stopped since.”

“You mean, you’re not upset? That he’s not…” You trailed off, gesturing to the luxury that surrounded you.

“Sweetheart...did you know your father didn’t have a thing to his name when I met him?”

You shook your head.

“It’s the truth, he interviewed for a position at my own Daddy’s company. And was turned away.”

“So then how did you two, y’know, get together?”

She smirked into her glass as she took another drink, wine staining her already red lips. “I thought he was handsome and went after him after he left the building.”

“Wow…” You never once thought that your own father had risen so far from nothing. That explained why he could still be so frugal. Supposedly he fussed for months when your mother showed interest in joining Crestwood before eventually giving in. He always gave in to her.

“Just make sure he doesn’t drag you down. It’s one thing to help someone come into their own in the world, it’s another to help you lose it all.”


	12. Art Deco

_Club queen on the downtown scene_   
_Prowling around at night_   
_You’re not mean, you just want to be seen_

All of the tables at the cafe you liked to go to for breakfast were occupied. Groups of gentleman and ladies, dressed in tennis whites and new dresses as they picked over fruit platters and trays of charcuterie. They ignored you and you ignored them as you strutted by. The night before your mother implored you to not let their horrible attitudes get to you. That the only way you could show you were better than all of it was to act like you were. So you wore your loveliest outfit and curled the ends of your hair just so and went about your business as you did every day before the mixer.

In the far corner, under a bit of shade, was a girl you recognized but scarcely talked to. She had wild frizzy hair and an affinity for black clothing. Abigail, you think her name was. You remembered because Trish would often whisper to you that, ‘Abby’s coming, let’s get out of here.’ She held a book in front of her as she slowly grazed from a bowl of oatmeal, all alone and seemingly fine with it.

Abigail seemed almost disoriented when you set your own breakfast dish down upon the table across from her, as though she forgot where she was for a second.

“Good morning.” You said politely, pulling a chair out and settling into the curled iron seat.

“...What do you want?” She was wary of you, though to be fair she had every right to be. Although you had never acted cruel towards her, you’ve never exactly been kind either.

“Eating breakfast with you.”

“I noticed, why?” Her words were dry and to the point. She stared at you through large round lenses perched on her nose.

“I can leave if you want.” Out of the corner of your eye you saw a couple stand up to leave their table behind. You grabbed your plate and stood up.

“No, no. It’s fine, I guess.” She said after a sigh. Abigail closed her book and looked directly at you, unblinking until you began to feel uncomfortable. Her gaze felt like she could see right past your skin and into your very marrow. “I heard about you. Your little fall from grace, I didn’t think it was true. But alas, here you are.” She smirked a bit as she spoke, seemingly almost satisfied by your social troubles.

“You’d be correct.” You sliced into the french toast before you. The entire situation still stung, though a little less each day. The gravity of things had settled in, yes, but you were able to realize that you were not as alone as you felt. You still had a couple of allies on your side.

“And you must be truly isolated to try and seek out my company.” She was enjoying this, you were convinced.

You just shrugged. “We weren’t friends but we weren’t enemies either. Figured it was worth a shot to say hello.” 

“And if I leave like the others before me?” 

“Then I know you don’t want to play nice...you really do read a lot don’t you? You talk a little funny.”

She was a bit stunned at your observation before sinking down a bit in her seat. “Well what else am I supposed to do beside sit on my laurels?”

“What are you reading now?” You tried to crane your head to get a look at the cover of the book she was reading when you sat down but couldn’t get a clear shot.

Abigail said nothing as she flashed you a peek of the front, allowing you to read the words ‘Les Miserables’.

“I think I was supposed to read that back in high school, I never did though.” You admitted without shame. “It’s too big and wordy, I got lost after a sentence.” 

“You’ve never read it??” She exclaimed, practically pushing herself forward on the table to talk to you now.

“Um, I don’t know if you’ve figured this out but I’m not much of a reader.”

“I figured that out, obviously.” She scoffed. “But everyone’s read it!”

“Are you sure?” In your time at Crestwood you’d be hard pressed to remember anyone reading something that wasn’t the newspaper, the bible, or one of those cheap steamy romance paperbacks. “What’s it about?”

That was seemingly all she needed before launching into a certifiable maelstrom of words describing the French revolution and the uprising, inserting her own little quips and opinions in as though they were punctuation.

You didn’t mind, you let her chatter on and on. In fact you were certain it was the most you had ever heard her speak in her entire life. When out in public she was hard pressed to say more than a strained greeting.

Abigail only seemed to realize she had been talking away for nearly an hour when a white clad staff member came to take your plates away, her oatmeal now cold and thick like glue. The red that rose in her face was vivid and made you chuckle. It seemed even she realized the tangent she went on. “Ahem, and that about explains it…”

“Well now I never have to read it~.” You teased as you got to your feet. “I already know what happens.” You pushed your chair in and leaned against the top. She remained still in her chair, underneath the shade. “Do you want to come with me?”

“...Where are you going?”

“I don’t know yet. Maybe we can go sit by the pool. You look like you could use a bit of sun.”

“I...we probably aren’t going to be very welcomed there. Finding a free chair there will be one task but it will be something else entirely to sit there and not be mocked. It may as well be Mount Olympus over there.”

“Well, I could be wrong, but don’t we pretty much have nothing to lose? I want to sit by the pool. Our parents pay the annual fee, there’s no reason why we shouldn’t be able to.”

Abigail mulled it over for a moment before getting to her feet and marching towards the pathway. “Like pigs to a slaughter.” She grumbled out as you nearly pranced along to catch up with her.

“Don’t you ever look at Seventeen or Cosmopolitan or anything like that? Stuff you don’t need a dictionary to read.” You plucked the maraschino from your cherry pepsi and chewed on the fruit, setting the stem aside.

“I refuse to subject myself to brain melting nonsense that will do nothing for me in life.” Abigail crossed her arms as she laid back, a broad sunhat shielding her face from the sun’s harsh rays.

“Hey hey, have a little respect. Every bit of life advice I’ve ever needed I’ve gotten from one of those. And what’s wrong with wanting to dress for your body type or figuring out which eye look is best for your personality type.”

“Assuming anyone actually cares about those types of things.”

To that you could only raise a brow and gesture all around you. At that very moment you were surrounded by people who cared very much about those things. People who made their fortunes and friendships based off of those things. You had been among them, happily so, until you’d been cast out. “You can’t go your whole life thinking you’re better than that stuff.”

To that she looked at you, gaze edged with scorn. “Oh? Do go on.”

“Whatever you wanna do in life, if you wanna write those big boring books yourself or what, you’re always gonna have to try and impress someone. Whoever you want to sell your stories to or maybe some guy you’re trying to get to go out with you. You may not think so but first impressions are important. If you dress all sloppy people are gonna think you don’t care!”

Abigail stewed a bit as she listened to your words before deciding that there was at least a tiny bit of sense in your words.

“Besides,” You went on. “An avocado mask recipe I tried made my skin look so good!”

That was the version of you she knew of, a bit on the stupid side but happy nevertheless. She was surprised to find out, however, that there was a layer of knowledge amongst everything else. Perhaps not of the book variety, but of life.

“Maybe, if I get so desperate I’m about to rip out my own eyeballs from boredom, I’ll give it a shot.” She glanced down as she spoke before peeking over to where you sat beside her.

You beamed at her words, even if she didn’t truly mean them. “Lemme know if you like it! I have a whole bunch from the past year or so saved. Fashion may go out of style but advice never does.”

“I probably won’t take you up on that, but regardless, thank you for the offer.”

“You’re very welcome!”


	13. Groupie Love

_I’m trying not to let the crowd notice me_   
_It’s so sweet, swingin’ to the beat_   
_When I know that you’re doing it all for me_

The air was charged with something you couldn’t quite explain. Excitement, nervousness, anticipation. All ingredients that didn’t make up the entire picture. You sat on patchwork blankets, a couple of old cushions shielding you from the hard metal that made up the bed of the truck Cronus had borrowed for the night. Everywhere you looked people were talking and laughing and dancing to music they played too loud from their car radios. Everywhere people looked happy and free. Was that how you looked too?

The truck was parked not too far away from the tall white screen set up at the far end of the lot. Single speakers on posts were positioned between every car, the edges red with rust from years of service. Earlier you were wondering just where the hell Cronus was taking you, why you had to drive nearly forty minutes to get there. Now you were eating your words.

“Come on, darlin’.” He said with his hand extended out to you. You got to your feet and walked toward him, grabbing onto it before jumping down onto the dirt ground. A small brown cloud puffed up from the impact, soiling the white border at the bottom of your dress. You didn’t notice as the two of you walked hand in hand toward the concession stand, a great neon sign advertising ‘Snacks ‘n’ Restrooms’.

The overhead lights were harsh as you walked into the small brick building, standing in line with other patrons who looked over what was for sale. Instantly the scent of popcorn entered your nose. The candy packages seemed all the brighter from it all and Cronus seemed to scoop up anything your gaze lingered at, despite your protests. At the register you told him that you could pay, that you didn’t mind at all. He waved you off and instead asked you to carry your drink while he strong armed the rest.

“You don’t have to try and do everything, you know.” You said to him as you began the walk back to the truck, grabbing a couple of kernels from the popcorn bucket and tossing them into your mouth.

“I just wvanna treat my gal nice, is that so wvrong?” Cronus glanced at you from the corner of his eye. Truth be told, he’d do anything in the entire world if you asked him to. Spend his very last cent, quit greasing his hair and dress like a yuppie. Despite everything that happened, he was still shocked that you had agreed to go on a date with him. Even more that you were willing to be his girl. Happy to do so, even.

You rolled your eyes but smiled all the same, setting your soda down before pulling yourself off the ground and back amongst the blankets and other soft things that smelled like him. You wondered if he grabbed all this stuff from his room, you’d been a bit too distracted when you were there to notice anything. “You’re too good to me.”

“Try, treatin you like you should be. Howv’s that?” He set the miscellaneous theater fare down by you before opening the driver’s side door and grabbing something from behind the seat. When he finally settled in next to you he had a half empty six pack of beer in his hand. He grabbed a bottle and wedged the car key underneath the cap. When it came off he took a sip and gestured for you to sit closer to him, even though your legs were already touching.

“What’s playing?”

“Couple of old horror movies, black ‘n’ wvhite flicks. Dracula, zombies.”

“Sounds riveting.” You chuckled, cheek pressed against his bicep before he lifted his arm to hold you directly against his side.

“It might get kinda spooky out here. Don’t wvorry, doll, I’ll protect ya from anything that pops out.” He winked before tearing open one of the many candy packages that were scattered over the blankets.

“Oh hush, there’s probably a hundred people here.” You gently elbowed against his ribs at his antics. When you had realized he was taking you there you figured there wouldn’t be a whole lot of actually watching the movies. But maybe you were wrong. Maybe this was something he held near and dear to his heart.

Suddenly his fingers dug into your sides and you jumped in your seat, “They’re comin to get you Barbara.” He quoted from the first movie of the evening, Night of the Living Dead. Cronus couldn’t help but laugh, especially as you swatted at him.

“You startled me!” Your cheeks burned from the small scare

“I knowv, I knowv, I’m sorry. I couldn’t help it.” He didn’t shield himself from your mild assault, it didn’t even hurt. “C’mon don’t be mad, I wvon’t do it again.” He said when you scooted an inch or so away in an effort to raise your guard to any more jokes at your expense.

“I don’t think I believe you.” You replied dryly as the lights slowly went down and a projector began to broadcast an advertisement onto the screen.

Cronus said nothing as he reached over and grabbed you, placing you between his legs with your back against his chest. “I’ll keep my hands right here, wvhere you can see em. Alright?” He said as he hugged you against him. “I’m sorry.” He repeated, but his tone was different. He wasn’t joking that time.

“...Ok.”

“Forgivwe me?”

“You know I do.”

“Can I havwe a kiss?” The tip of his nose was cold as it brushed against your cheek and you felt his breath on your skin as he spoke. You said nothing as you turned your head to grant his request.

“You don’t have to ask.”

“I knowv.”

Your eyes were fixed on the screen throughout the whole film. Each time you jumped or flinched at the action on screen, you felt his arms tighten a bit around you. Your posture was stiff as you watched the group on screen be picked off one by one, whether by the ghouls or by one another. You could only truly relax when the screen went dark and the credits began to roll. With a heavy sigh you leaned back against him, a hand over your heart. “You were right, that was kind of scary.”

“Like I said, toots, I got ya. Safe and sound, right here.” The lights surrounding the lot brightened up once more as an intermission was announced over the speakers.

You stayed still in your spot, hands against the blanket that was pulled over both of your laps. You had to blink your eyes at the newfound light that surrounded you, accustomed to the darkness that surrounded you. As you glanced around you saw that you may have been one of the few people genuinely watching the film. It seemed there was nothing but fogged up car windows as far as the eye could see.

On one hand you wanted to scoff and roll your eyes at how crass it seemed to you. Then again, who could judge you here. Who could laugh at your antics when a part of you just wanted to act like everyone else was. Who could laugh at you, when they didn’t even know you? Everyone around you was a stranger, except for the person who mattered to you the most.

The second movie, Frankenstein, had just begun as once again the parking lot grew dark. Already the taste of beer lingered against your lips as you straddled Cronus’ lap. One of his large hands cradled the back of your neck while the other squeezed at your ass through the thin material of your dress.

If someone had told Cronus a year ago that this is where he would be one day, he would have called them a liar. There was no way he would have believed that you wanted him the way that you did. That you asked for him to touch you the way he’s dreamed about for so long. Fuck did he love you. He loved you, he loved you, he loved you. He couldn’t say it, not yet. He’d gotten years to come to terms with his feelings. Years to observe you from both up close and afar. How you wrinkled your nose when you smelled something you didn’t like. The triumphant little smile you wore when you scored a point in whatever sport or game held your fancy.

You hadn’t gotten that chance yet, you’d only been open to his affections for a short while now. It would be unfair to expect you to feel the same, not yet. Much as he would have relished hearing it from you, he knew he had to be patient.

“I love you.” You murmured against his mouth before moving to press kisses along his jaw.

Or not.

“Really?” His words were a whisper, he couldn’t speak any louder if he tried.

You just nodded, a shy smile on your face despite your compromising situation.

“Fuck, I lovwe you. I lovwe you too. Holy shit.” He groaned as he kissed you again, shifting so he had you flat against the blankets beneath you. He touched you. He got to have you. It’s all he had ever wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really I just wanted to make him say they're coming to get you Barbara, so I made it happen


	14. This is What Makes Us Girls

_This is what makes us girls_   
_We all look for heaven and we put love first_   
_Something that we’d die for, it’s our curse_

The hair on the nape of your neck was slick with sweat as you waved, watching Abigail retreat. After much hemming and hawing on your end, you had finally gotten her to agree to play a round of tennis with you. You weren’t too bad, only playing a handful of times each summer. You could hold your own against other novices in a solo match, provide alright support in pairs. Abigail was shockingly good at it, she sent you running after the ball a lot more than you ever thought you would be playing against her. She was a bit arrogant when you commented on her skill set but you could see the proud embarrassment cross her face. You had come to the conclusion that compliments were not sent her way very often, she had no idea how to react to them.

As you began to walk back to your summer home, your tennis whites not quite as white as they were when you put them on, you could feel the change in the air. The air was scented with the promise of an oncoming storm. Clouds, so deep a purple they were nearly black, loomed in the not so far distance. It had been a particularly dry summer so far, the rain would be welcome. However you didn’t care to be caught in it, you thought to yourself as you picked up your pace and began to run. The first few drops of rain splattered against your skin just before you were able to get under the safety of the patio roof. First thing on your to do list was to shower. And then, figure out something to do for dinner. After all the running and falling from earlier, you were starving.

Just when you were sure your evening would be a boring one you heard your mother call your name from down the stairs. You stood up from where you sat braiding your wet hair at the mirror, so it would curl prettily the next day, and peered down.

“Yes?” You looked at her, ignoring where your father sat on the couch at the edge of your viewpoint. The two of you were still not on speaking terms.

“Someone’s here for you.” She said, nodding her head toward the doorway.

You walked down the rest of the way, wondering who it could be. Definitely not Trish, the two of you hadn’t spoken a word since the incident at the mixer. You were beginning to think that it was for the best. Abigail maybe? It was dour and gloomy outside, two of her favorite things. Perhaps she ventured out into the rain to explain some depressing story to you?

You shivered as you opened the door, plain blue dress not protecting you at all from the chilly wet in the air. “Hi.” You said as you beamed at your guest.

“Hey.” His smile was wide as he looked at you from the sidewalk, umbrella held over his head. “You busy?”

“Not particularly.” You walked outside and shut the door firmly behind you, leaning against the railing that surrounded the patio. “Why?”

“I wvanted to see ya.” He spoke plainly, dropping his smoldering cigarette butt to the ground and grinding it down with his shoe. “Wvanna take a wvalk? Wve can go grab somethin to eat, my treat.”

“That sounds nice. Let me go grab some shoes real quick, I’ll be right back. Okay?”

“I’ll be here, dolly.” He winked as you turned around and hurried up the stairs to find the first matching pair you could find. As you slipped the white kitten heels on you heard voices downstairs. Your mother was talking, using the voice she reserved exclusively for entertaining company. Which could only mean one thing. Oh no.

If this were just a handful of weeks ago you would have been sick with humiliation. Insisting that your mother disregard any and every word that Cronus may have said to her before pushing him out the door with the insistence that he kept whatever arrangement you two had a secret. The you of back then had different priorities. Not worse, just different. You waited for the cold wash of shame to come over you and ruin your anticipation for the evening. It never came. Instead you just walked back down the stairs and set a soft hand against Cronus’ arm to let him know you had returned.

Your mother’s words trailed off, her soliloquy about upcoming events as end of the summer began to loom, as she saw that any amount of his attention she held was stolen by you. She only smiled as she watched as he reached up to catch your hand in his, holding it tightly. “Be safe, you two. I don’t want either of you getting sick.” With that, she sent you a wink before disappearing into the living room to rejoin your father who still sat silently.

Together you walked out the front door of the house, waiting beneath the patio roof for him to open the umbrella before stepping out into the gale. You stuck close to his side, not only to stay dry but because you just wanted to. You liked to be close to him, he made you feel happy. Safe.

“Where are we going?” You murmured as the pair of you began your journey. The rain splashed against your bare legs but you couldn’t bring yourself to care.

“You’ll see.” He teased, releasing your hand and looping his arm around your waist before giving your side a pinch. You squeaked and jerked away, your arm and shoulder immediately getting soaked from exposure to the rain.

“Ahh, quit it!” You batted at his hand, small pout pursing your lips out.

He was quick in ducking down to meet them with his own before snickering. “Sorry, sorry~ if it makes ya feel any better wve’re gonna havwe a real swvell time, alright? Just you ‘n’ me.”

You were silent in your curiosity as together, the two of you walked past all the food establishments in the club. The lights in front of each one glowed almost enchantingly, the light reflecting off of the water in the air and throwing it that much further. Club members remained staunchly inside or crowded beneath umbrellas much like yourself. No one dared to get their designer clothes even slightly damp, one errant droplet on the wrong fabric could ruin the entire garment.

A moderately large group passed you by, black umbrellas held toward the sky as the rain bounced off of the surface. Mixed chatter of boys and girls and the clack of hard soled shoes against the solid ground. You wondered if you knew any of them. You wondered if they saw you...you wondered if you cared.

Cronus led you just to the edge of the forest that creeped onto the greens of the club. The leaves overhead were densely packed, allowing only the luckiest of raindrops to pass through and complete its journey to the ground. Great big white lights were ignited to illuminate the nearby sports fields as stubborn athletes attempted to play a round of soccer. They threw just enough light to where you sat, comfortably on one of the blankets you remembered sitting on at the drive in, so you weren’t entrenched in complete darkness.

You leaned up against him, touching from shoulder to hip the way he liked, as you dug a fork into one of the chinese take out containers he brought in a backpack. It was still warm against your hands, the food doing it’s job to heat you from the inside. Aside from the occasional rumble of thunder it was quiet. You were simply enjoying being in each others presences. Now and then he would squeeze your knee to let you know he was thinking of you. And you would squish your cheek against his bicep to respond in kind. It seemed these days you were always thinking of him.

With the trash tucked away to be disposed of later, you found yourself reclined on your back and peering up at the knit of leaves high above you. In the dim lighting you couldn’t make out much, just the branches that were a bit lower down.

“Summer’s almost ovwer.” Cronus was the first to break the silence as he turned his head to look at you, splayed out in a position identical to yours.

“Yeah, it is.” You met his gaze.

“Are, uh, are you still thinkin...bout you and me?” He glanced down, suddenly unsure of himself. He wondered how long it would be before he could properly grasp that you were with him for the long haul.

“Mhm.” You nodded. “I still want to go with you...it’s still the best way I could possibly imagine starting my life out. With you.” You bridged the small gap between you to grab onto his hand.

He smiled at your words, at your touch. “I just...I don’t wvanna feel like I’m forcin ya. I wvant-”

“You aren’t. I want to go wherever you go. Forever.”

“Forevwer, huh? You really think you can deal wvith my shit for that long?” The heavy tone that weighed down his voice had vanished.

“Well I have so far, I think I can manage.” You practically giggled, even more so as he swooped in for a soft kiss. Your hand rested on his cheek, keeping him there until another clap of thunder sounded out.

“Should probably get ya home. I’m not tryin to get your parents to hate me. Pretty sure your pops might already.”

“He’s just being difficult..” You said as you sat up, reaching off the blanket to where your shoes sat in the wet dirt. “Mommy says he’ll calm down eventually but we’ll see.”

Together the two of you cleaned up the impromptu picnic. You cleaned off and folded the large blanket while he stuffed cutlery and everything else back into his bag. “Let’s get goin, princess.” It could only have been by rotten luck that a gust of wind blew through the wooded area just as Cronus began to open the umbrella once more. You could only watch as it was carried through the air before dropping down on the surface of the small lake nearby.

“Wvell Shit.”

“Dammit.”


	15. Lolita

_Kiss me in the D-A-R-K dark tonight_   
_D-A-R-K do it my way_   
_Kiss me in the P-A-R-K park tonight_   
_P-A-R-K let them all say_

“Stay here.” Cronus said as he steeled himself before venturing out from beneath the canopy cover. It wasn’t long before his shirt was soaked through, clinging to his torso. It seemed to make no difference as he began to wade into the lake. It was shallow, man made. Maybe four feet deep at the most. You felt helpless as you watched him get assaulted by water on both sides, his carefully styled hair beginning to droop down onto his face.

You stood near the very edge of the protective cover, reaching your hands out and watching as water collected on your palms. It wasn’t fair, you decided, that he was forced to get drenched. That he would be cold and shivering until he finally returned to his own abode.

The grass was slippery beneath your bare feet as you walked forward, white suede shoes abandoned in the mud and ruined beyond repair. You were happy your hair was already braided back otherwise it would surely be well on it’s way to becoming an unruly mess. “Need a hand?” You said as you held yours out, lingering near the edge of the body of water.

Cronus looked up at you, wide eyed. “Wvhat are you doin out here?” Despite his words he set his hand down on your palm.

“Couldn’t let you have all the fun.” You joked before he tightened his grip on your hand and pulled you down into the water beside him. You stumbled a few steps forward from the sudden movement. The skirt of your dress instantly grew heavier from being submerged.

“Yeah, it’s a real blast.” Cronus tossed the umbrella onto the grass before following you further toward the center. The water was only waist level, allowing you to splash around a bit without worry. “‘Least, it is now!” He exclaimed before surging forward. His arms locked around your waist and he told you to take a deep breath before allowing himself to fall backward, dragging you both beneath the surface.

In spite of his shenanigans you couldn’t find it within yourself to be upset. You were already soaked to the bone and would have to shower again when you got back home anyway. What was the harm in trying to have some fun in the moment?

The night air felt refreshing as you breathed it in once reaching the surface. To your right Cronus pushed his sopping hair back out of his face again. Rain dripped off the end of his strong nose and chin as you admired his actions. He’d sooner die than let his best gal see him looking the fool.

“Hey Cronus.” You looped your arms around his neck, standing on your toes before him.

“Hm?” His hands traveled down your back before settling back at your waist.

“I love you.”

“I lovwe ya too doll face.” He said as he began to sway back and forth, causing ripples in the lake water.

You moved along with him, resting your temple against his chest as the two of you danced a poor imitation of a waltz. His throat vibrated a bit as he began to hum a tune that you didn’t know, maybe one that he made up. “Hey...I have a question for you.”

“Wvhat is it?” He glanced down at you, lifting a hand to move a piece of wet hair off your cheek.

“And you can say no. It’s stupid, I barely even liked going half of the time. And this summer has been so weird I’m not even sure if I should but-”

He kissed you once, to silence your stammering. Once more because he wanted to. “Wvhat is it?” He repeated.

“Well...every year at the end of the summer there’s this big, um, get together. Everyone gets all dressed up, even fancier than normal. And people-”

“The cotillion.” He spoke, knowing exactly what you were talking about. In years past he would just scoff and roll his eyes. Crestwood ordinarily was high class but the cotillion was nothing but luxury. He remembered plotting with some of his buddies, talking about how to swipe some of the booze that cost more than he made in a whole year. He remembered seeing you approach the events hall with your friends, how you made him breathless with how you looked. Every hair in place, jewelry freshly polished. But you were still undeniably you, not pretending to be something better than you were. Some years you were in velvet, others in frills. Way deep in the back of his mind he would wonder what it would be like to have you dressed up like that clinging onto his arm.

“Yeah.” You nodded. “I want you to go with me.”

He was prepared to protest. To insist that he wouldn’t fit in, that he wouldn’t be wanted there. But you probably knew that. You’d correct him, because you would want him there. And that was the only thing that mattered to him. Fuck everyone else. Fuck them all for the years of blunt insults at his expensive, fuck them for trying to pull your wings off feather by painful feather. He could see it now, dressed up as best as he could. Not nearly as fancy as the brand names he couldn’t even pronounce but neither of you would care. He’d almost prefer it if no one approached you the whole evening. He wasn’t ready to share you yet, he still selfishly wanted every ounce of your attention. A night of decadence he had never known before whisking you away to begin your futures.

“Long as I’m wvith you wve can do wvhatevwer the hell you want.” He gave a toothy smile before picking you up, arms curled around your thighs so you were a head above him. You squeaked and held his shoulders tightly as he spun around once or twice before walking back towards where the umbrella and the rest of your things rested.

The rain had begun to let up now, nearly stopping completely as you perched on his back as he began the short voyage to take you back home. You could feel the warmth of his skin through his shirt and you remembered back to your very first date with him. How he dropped the everpresent playboy charade and began to act like a human being. You were pretty sure you began to fall for him that very night.

“Did you think of me? When the summer would end and everything went back to normal?” Your voice was soft amongst the chatter of crickets singing in the wet grass.

“‘Course I did. All the time.”

“Did you have girlfriends when you weren’t here?”

“A few…” His words were sheepish, but you were simply curious. “Didn’t last vwery long. Ladies don’t really like wvhen the guy they’re seein is already stupid for someone.”

You smiled at his honesty. “You know...I think mother knew. That I’d end up letting you in.”

“Wvhy’s that?” She had taken his presence rather well at your house, now that he thought about it. In fact she didn’t even seem surprised it was him who was at the door. Instead she wore a knowing smile as she told him to wait just one second to let you know he was there.

“After I slept over, she asked where I was. And immediately guessed that I was with you. I think she likes you.”

“I tend to havwe that effect on wvomen.” He joked, laughing as you dug your elbow into his shoulder. “Hope she wvon’t be too mad wvhen at the end of the season I take you wvith me.”

You shrugged your shoulders as the neighborhood of houses came into view. “Maybe, maybe not. If she is she has time to get over it. Forever, right?”

“Right.” He set his hand over where yours were clasped over his chest and squeezed. He felt warm inside when you said that word. “Forevwer.”


	16. 24

_If you lie down with dogs, then you’ll get fleas_  
_Be careful of the company you keep_

“Hey.” It was a voice you knew very well, one you hadn’t heard in quite a while now. You looked up from where you sat on a chair made from swirls of iron welded together, a magazine opened up to a fashion spread before you and a frosty glass of lemonade half gone.

“Hello.” You responded to Trish, nodding your head a bit in greeting but saying nothing more.

“I saw you, you know. Yesterday.” She remained standing on the other side of the table from you, thankfully. You really didn’t want her to sit down, not when it had been so long and any remaining strand of friendship you still had was breaking bit by bit. “With that guy.” Her lip curled up a bit with her final word, like she smelled something foul.

“Ok?” A beat of silence. “Where are you going with this, Trish, what’s your point?” You sat back in your chair and crossed your arms. It was a little late for her to be worried about your wellbeing now.

She took a deep breath and straightened her posture, tossing her hair over her shoulder before speaking. “Look, I have decided that you can come back to the group. To our group.” She smiled as though she had presented you with a gift. “But only on a couple of conditions.”

She had to be joking. Trish’s jokes were never very funny so it would make sense if she was. “...Go on.” You just had to hear this, you decided. 

“First off, everyone agrees that you’ve been dressing a little sloppy lately. You stopped doing much with your hair and you don’t wear, like, any jewelry anymore.”

“Uhuh.”

“Yup! Second, you’ve been seen hanging out with your mom a lot? Which is kind of weird. I mean, I know you don’t really have any friends anymore but that’s really acting desperate.”

“Mhm…” You pursed your lips.

“And last, but probably most important, is ditch the caddie.”

“What?” You furrowed your brows as you looked up at her, still fully processing the verbal vomit of insults.

“Ditch the golf caddie. Like, I guess he’s cute or whatever but really? Are you that desperate for a boyfriend that you’ll even go out with him? I thought you hated the guy. Besides a few of the guys have been asking-”

“No.”

“What?”

“I said, no.” You got to your feet, staring at her with steely eyes. “I-I don’t...you guys ditched me. I wasn’t going to just wait around until you decided you didn’t want to be mad at me anymore…” Even though that may have been the original plan.

“Don’t be so dramatic.” Trish rolled her eyes and scoffed as though exasperated. “Quit being stubborn and just come back where you belong.”

“Being with the group may have been where I belonged. But I don’t anymore. Things have changed, I’ve changed. And he’s not just a golf caddie!”

You watched as Trish looked you over, “Wow...his dick must really be good if he’s got you fooled like that. Everyone knows that you’re born a bottom feeder and you die a bottom feeder. And you’re getting real close to letting him pull you right down to his level. Then again, if he’s so good I might have to try him out. You wouldn’t mind sharing, right?” She cocked her head to the side a bit.

It happened before you even realized it, your body far ahead of your shocked mind. One minute Trish was standing there in her pretty pink dress wearing an equally pretty pink smirk. The next she was looking at you in shock. Your hand was cold, the glass from your lemonade clasped inside it. Ice cubes were scattered on the ground and the pale yellow liquid was soaking into her clothes.

“Will we be leaving soon or are you going to continue in your childish theatrics? I met you here just as you requested, in fact I believe I’ve been wasting away while you verbally argue with artificial garbage.” Abigail spoke up from behind you. You were going to meet with her for lunch before going to do what you always did together. Sit somewhere moderately quietly while she read her book and you did whatever you could to occupy your time until she was ready to talk.

“Yeah, sorry, let’s get going.” You rolled up your magazine and tucked it beneath your arm before turning around and walking onto the pavement with your friend.

“Really?? You’re ditching me for creepy Abby?!” Trish exclaimed, hands wrapped tightly around the railing surrounding the deck of the cafe.

“Don’t talk to me Trish. Not now, and not ever again. I’m done with you.” You met her gaze before continuing down the path and turning your attention back to Abigail. “How was that play you went to last night?”

“I attempted to call you after I returned home but it seemed as though you were otherwise occupied. I daresay I can’t fathom just what, or who, you were spending your time with.” She had a gleam in her eye as she cast a glance your way.

“Wait, are you using sarcasm?”

“I do so frequently, thank you for finally noticing.”

“So you’re telling me that after all of that, Daisy doesn’t get into any trouble?”

“It would seem so.” Abigail said, sitting up straight despite the relaxed position of the lounge chair. “I suppose it makes one think, if you’re gorgeous and rich as a Rockefeller you really can just live your life without consequences.”

“You needed a book to tell you that much?” You raised your eyebrow as you inspected your friend. As far as their fellow club patrons went, the ones that fell into such a category had always been wild. Everyone else just labelled it as them being young and free whenever they got into trouble. Just turn the other way and give them the lightest of slaps on the wrist.

“Evidently no. However it is enjoyable to have written proof that I am not so crazy as I feel on occasion. That I’m not just suffering through whatever level of Hell that the devil has deemed appropriate for me.”

“...You’re going off to college in the fall right?”

“Correct. I wish to pursue an English degree, I’ll be going to Columbia. I’ve already been accepted.” Abigail beamed a bit as she spoke and you couldn’t blame her. She had decided where she wanted to go and what she wanted to study. She was making it happen for herself.

“That’s in New York, right? I’ve never been, I might have to come visit ya~. Embarrass you in front of all your new friends.” You chuckled as you teased her, reaching across your chairs to poke her arm.

“I...wouldn’t necessarily hate that.” She admitted after a moment, a shock of color on her face at her omission. “And yourself? Where, perchance, might you be going?”

“...I don’t think I am.” You hadn’t shared that fact with anyone yet. As far as anyone knew, even your parents, you were still mulling over different paths leading toward your future. “I have some options I’m considering.”

“Would it be foolish of me to ask if those options included your boyfriend?”

“Boy…?”

“You heard Trish. She saw you two, so naturally everyone is quite well informed now. I just wanted to hear from the wellspring the authenticity of the rumor.”

Of course. Leave it to Trish to spread around any little thing that didn’t even concern her. Was her offer of peace even legitimate, or just a lie to maybe get you to open back up so she could poke around and find out the secrets you kept to yourself? That wasn’t fair. And, you decided, you weren’t going to let her win. Not this time.

“Yes, they include him.”

You were careful, you always had been when it came to Cronus. You weren’t ashamed of him, no, you just knew what could happen if people began to get ideas about the two of you. Your own reputation aside, people would regard him with suspicion. Treat him as though he was nothing more than some gold digger trying to claw his way up in the world, and you were just a casualty. As far as these people figured, it was one thing to play around with staff but it was an entirely new thing to actually get involved with one.

He didn’t seem to care. You could see the hurt that crossed his eyes when you were more brusque in brushing off his advances, when already you had allowed him so close. He said he understood, but that didn’t mean his feelings weren’t bruised by it.

You were careful, but it didn’t even matter.

You knew Cronus’ shift wasn’t over for a few more hours, it was only mid afternoon, but you felt like you needed to see him. You needed to or you just might explode. You hurried toward the golf courses and were relieved when you saw him standing just outside of them with a water bottle in his hand. He must be on break, you figured.

He saw you when you approached, of course he did. Cronus watched as you approached him, a look of melancholy on your face. Before he was able to speak you threw your arms around his waist, burrowing your forehead against the front of his shirt. He wondered for a moment if you had heard about the news going around, if that’s why you were upset. It certainly circulated around his own circles. Twice that day other staff members had clapped him on the back and congratulated him for ‘bagging a rich one’.

“Hey, hey, wvhat’s wvrong? You okay, doll?” He tilted your chin up and brushed errand hair behind your ear.

“Better now...I just wanted to see you. I missed you.” You leaned into his touch, feeling the rough skin of his palm against your cheek.

His mouth curled up at the end into the crooked smile you adored before he leaned in slowly. He was waiting for you to stop him, like you did whenever you weren’t hidden away behind something or out late enough that no one else was around.

You met him halfway and then some, balanced on the very edge of your toes to bridge the gap. “You’ll come see me after you’re done, right?”

“‘Course.”

"Good."


	17. Religion

_‘Cause you’re my religion_  
_You’re how I’m living_  
_When all my friends say I should take some space_  
_Well I can’t envision, that for a minute_

All of the furniture in the living room of your summer home had been pushed up against the walls. The couches, the coffee tables, hell even the floor rug had been rolled up and propped on it’s side to stay out of the way. The sun shone through the thin white curtains that covered the windows, illuminating the room in a dreamy way. Almost like you were up in the clouds, amongst the sky and the stars that hid themselves away when the sky was blue.

Your mother stood by the victrola, the only piece of furniture that was allowed to be out that moment. She held a vinyl record sleeve in her hands, the edges yellowed by time and handling. It was one you recognized, it was one of her favorites. The fact that she was willing to pull it out of the box where it hid safely meant a great deal.

You stood across from Cronus in a deep purple dress and shoes meant for dancing. He was in his ordinary casual clothing, but you knew that when the Cotillion arrived he would be dressed up and ready for you to walk in with your head held high next to him. The arrival of the two of you would surely generate the most malicious of gossip, nasty rumors being spread around faster and faster. Despite the fact that you no longer cared about the words that left their mouths with your name attached, you didn’t want to give them any bait. You wanted to be able to enjoy your evening with your date, dance to the best of your ability and revel in each other’s company.

“Try it again.” Your mother said, picking the needle up and holding it over the edge of the vinyl. You stepped in toward Cronus and settled your hand on his shoulder. He placed his just beneath the center of your shoulder blades and clasped your free hand in his own. Music began to flow from the polished brass horn of the player and together you slowly began to move your feet. You were careful not to step on his feet and he was wary of the same, both of you glancing down at the floor far more often than you should. Your mother didn’t mind, not yet. You were still learning, still figuring out how the other person moved. Once you were able to get through a few songs correctly, then she’d critique you on the other things. Posture, balance. Looking up and away from the floor.

Song lyrics about strangers in the night meeting and falling in love in the very same evening felt appropriate, you wondered if your mother did that on purpose or if that was just some divine coincidence. You wouldn’t put it past her to choose that exact record for that very purpose, she was a bit cunning like that.

Round and round the living room you two slowly went. It was your fourth attempt and so far no accidents had occurred. You hadn’t stumbled over your own feet, or over his. The toe of his shoe didn’t catch against the floor and send the both of you flailing toward the ground with a painful groan. It wasn’t perfect, not by far, but it was better. It wasn’t long at all before the song faded into temporary silence before the next one started up in its place. As you began a second rotation around the large room you turned your gaze upward. A crease had formed between his eyebrows as he concentrated, trying to make this perfect for you.

Your lips curled upward at the sight, lifting your hand from his shoulder to ghost a finger along his cheek. His attention shifted to your face and he gave you a grin of his own before he pressed his forehead against your own, nose brushing against yours. “All right, all right. Wvhen do wve get to the fun stuff? Wvhere do I dip ya?”

“You don’t.”

“Scared I’m gonna drop ya swveet cheeks? I promise you’re in good hands~.” He flexed his arm. Part of him wanted to show off, but mostly he just wanted to make you laugh. “C’mon, just one.”

“...One.” You relented, the hand on his shoulder tightening in anticipation. Much to your surprise, however, he simply gave a nod and resumed in leading you in your slow amble around the sun washed living room.

It didn’t take long for your guard to drop. You set your head on his shoulder as the two of you swayed around. Being so close to him like this, you couldn’t focus on much else. Even the music that filled the room began to fade into the background. Instead you heard his steady breathing, the light tap of his shoes as they pressed against the tile floor with each step. 

You didn’t hear as the front door opened and your father entered the house. He was quick to walk through the entryway, sparing a glance to the living room as he walked by before the sight set in. Taking a few steps back, he peered through the entrance. He recognized the man you were dancing with, had seen him around dozens of times but never caught his name. Something unusual. He held you tenderly against him as together you were swaying more than actually taking the proper steps for your movements to count as a dance. The greaser’s eyes were focused on you, on your relaxed face and closed lids and peaceful smile. He didn’t even notice that your father was there, observing. You looked more at ease than your father had seen in a long time now.

Your parents were sharing a quiet conversation in the other room when they heard your squeal, followed by Cronus’ own deep laughter. One second you were blissfully pressed against his chest and the next his grip was the only thing keeping you from falling painfully against the floor. “I told you not to do that!” You exclaimed after you were set firmly back on your feet.

“You said I got one. See, I didn’t let ya fall~.” Cronus said with that smooth crooked smile that still put butterflies in your stomach.

“...It was a little fun.” You admitted after a second with a giggle of your own. “But no more.” You huffed, crossing your arms to show you were serious this time.

“Fine, fine.” He pulled you into a hug, hand at the small of your back. “Forgivwe me?”

“You know I always do.” Your cheeks warmed at the words and he beamed before kissing you softly. “Now get going, I know you have a shift this evening.”

“Swving by, keep me company later? Greens stay pretty dead after sevwen.”

“I can do that.” This time you were the one to kiss him before pushing him toward the door. The longer you were with him the more you became positive that if you didn’t literally kick him out he would never leave.

You stayed outside even after he disappeared around the corner. You settled yourself down on the swinging bench that sat underneath the patio awning, pushing yourself forward and back gently with your foot. You wondered if it would rain again that night. The air had a dampness to it, but you’d been wrong before.

You kept your eyes focused on the trees across the street when the front door opened, your father stepping out and sitting himself on the opposite end of the bench. It was quiet, save for the soft sound of the music still playing inside. The two of you had barely shared a room, let alone talk, for weeks now. You weren’t upset, not anymore, but you didn’t want him to be disappointed in you. Especially when so many people had insisted that you had no reason to apologize for what you had done.

“I’m sorry.”

You looked over at him in shock. As far back as you could remember, you weren’t sure if you had ever heard your father apologize to anyone. Yet here he was.

“For what?” You wanted to know if he knew just what he was apologizing for.

“You know-” He started before taking a deep breath. “I should have taken your side. You’re my daughter. I care about your safety and happiness, not theirs.”

“...I take it mama talked to you?” You scooted a bit closer to him, letting him chip at the wall that had formed.

“Of course, but...I missed you. You’re my little girl, I missed talking with you.”

“Aw, daddy.” You turned to him with a small smile. “I missed talking to you too. I didn’t realize mama was such a firecracker!”

“Yes she is.” He laughed a bit now. “I see a lot of her in you, you know.”

“Thank you...I’d hope so. She did give birth to me.”

The silence fell again, but was less rigid.

“So, I have a question.” He started.

“Yes?”

“Who was that boy you were with inside?”

“Daddy!”


	18. Fuck It I Love You

_Dream a little dream of me_   
_Turn this into something sweet_   
_Turn the radio on, dancing to a pop song_   
_Fuck it, I love you_

This was just a little peek into what the rest of your life would be, you were sure of it. He had borrowed that rusty red truck again, the two of you reclined in the bed of it. The metal was chilly against your back as you looked up at the sky. He had driven you nearly an hour out of town, out into the countryside, so you could see hundreds of stars spread far and wide over deep blue velvet night. No street lights, no illuminated windows on homes. Just the darkness. It was a bit scary at first, when he parked and shut the engine off. At first you couldn’t see anything, needed him to lead you outside and up onto the truck bed. But your eyes soon adjusted, you could make out the subtle differences in the shades of darkness.

You heard the metal beneath you creak as Cronus moved beside you. You sat up just as you saw the orange flame from his lighter igniting the end of his cigarette. Despite the scarce glow that came from the smoking embers, you could make out the features of his face. Your chest felt a bit tight as you regarded him from a few feet away, even more so when he held his arm out to beckon you to his side like always.

You crawled your way over to nestle in beside him, grabbing onto the hand that wasn’t holding his cigarette away from his lips as he exhaled a cloud of smoke. Initially, you did wonder if all of this would just become some summer romance you gleefully and tearfully regaled to your grandchildren one day after one too many glasses of wine. If during the summer your love would expand brightly, only to crumble like the core of a star after a supernova and you’d part ways like strangers. Yet the end of the summer was close enough to touch, and still it almost felt like you loved him a little more every day.

“Wvhat are ya lookin at?” He mumbled, there was no need for him to speak louder than that, as he nosed against your temple before taking another drag.

“You.” You felt a sense of deja vu, you remembered this exact conversation at your very first date. That seemed like so long ago.

“Oh yeah? Wvhy’s that?”

You grasped for words for a second, unsure of how to properly convey your feelings into speech. “...Because I think it just hit me. That we’re gonna be together. For longer than this, than just summer...and, and I love you. A lot.”

“I lovwe you too. A lot.” He gave a cheeky grin. “Y’knowv, I...Wvhen I started this summer, I decided it wvas gonna be my last year.”

“Really? Why?”

“Honey I’m almost twventy I can’t be wvorkin part time shifts for stiffs forevwer.” He winked and tugged you closer by your entwined hands before stamping his cigarette out against the sun faded paint. “Besides, a guy can only wvait around for a dame for so long. Yknowv? I dunno if I wvould havwe been able to take it if you came back wvith some fancy fuckin..pre lawv fella.”

You chuckled a bit as his words, knowing very well that it was almost certainly your future when you arrived on the property. You could see it now. Walking along a campus dappled with autumn orange trees, fashionably in seasonally appropriate jewel tones. Beside you some faceless man in a cashmere sweater held your books. Perhaps the two of you would go get coffee before your next class. It was once a future you would have done nothing to jeopardize. Once.

“Well, I’m glad you waited. I’m glad I gave you a chance.” You rested with your back up against his chest and crossed your arms. “I feel like I would have regretted it if I didn’t. Just a little.”

“No shit?” You felt his chin rest against the top of your head.

“There would always have been that ‘what if’. It’s difficult to get a guy to pay attention to you for more than two days. It has to mean something when he won’t leave you alone for literal years.”

Even though you couldn’t see his face, you could hear the smirk in his chuckle. “Wvhat can I say? Had me hook, line, and sinker from day fuckin one. Took a wvhile but I got ya to say yes. And see? Wve’re happy. Wve’re vwery happy.”

“You’re right.” You nuzzled up against him and sighed, enjoying the warm embrace. “...What would you have done, if I decided I did want to go to school?”

“You thinkin ‘bout it?”

You shook your head. “Just curious.”

“Wvell, probably wvoulda ended up bustin my ass somewvhere. Try to savwe up enough cash so I could go see my smokin hot college gal for a little bit.”

“Aw, you mean that?”

“‘Course! Gotta let those silvwer spoon pricks knowv you got a grease monkey boyfriend wvaiting for ya back home.”

“I will admit, that mental picture is pretty adorable.” You tilted your head so you could look up at him as well as you could.

“I knowv, wvhat can I say? I’m a cutie.”

“Yes you are~.”

“Speakin of, I better get this cutie home. Wve got a drivwe ahead of us.” Cronus looped his arm firmly around your waist before standing, hoisting you up and off of your feet. He hopped off the end of the truck bed and swung the hatch back up into it’s proper position. He opened the passenger door for you and placed you in the cracked leather seat before hurrying around and sliding in right beside you. You scooted as close as your seatbelt would allow you. One thing you did like about these old cars, the bench seats.

“Did you mean it?” You spoke up after a while, interrupting the low volume country music coming from the radio.

“Mean wvhat?” His words were muffled from the cigarette clenched between his teeth, the smoke curling out the window and joining the warm air that raced by as you journeyed forward.

“That if I did decide I wanted to go to school, you’d come and visit. You’d stay with me.”

He snuck a glance down at you as he flicked excess ash off with the edge of the window. “Angel, you gotta knowv by nowv, no matter wvhere you wvanna go I’m gonna be right next to you the wvhole way. Fuck you could tell me you wvanted go to raise pigs in the middle of nowvhere corn fields surrounded by serial killers and I’d still be packin my bags.”

For a fleeting moment you wondered if you shared that fierce level of intensity and loyalty. Then you remembered that he asked you to abandon everything you knew to go live with him on a boat in the ocean, and that you agreed without a second thought.

With a click of a button you were up and on your knees on the bench seat, arms around his broad shoulders as you placed kiss after lick after bite on his neck, along his jaw.

“Hey, wvhat are you-fuck.” He groaned before you turned his head so you could kiss him hard. You weren’t worried, it was late. You were the only car on the road for miles. “Swve-” You cut him off with another kiss. “P-Pullin ovwer…”

“You knowv I’m gonna marry you, right?” His words broke the blissfully soft quiet as blue tinged smoke muddied the air. Your head rested on his chest, his fingers combing through your damp hair.

“You mean that?”

“Of course. You’re my girl.”

As you stood at the top of the stairs you wrung your fingers. Downstairs, you heard your parents in the kitchen. The occasional quiet murmur. Heavy thump as a coffee mug was set down on the wooden table. You knew this was coming, you knew this was important.

The end of the summer was approaching, and fast. You had to tell them now that your plans for fall, for the rest of your life, had changed. You had to tell them that college wasn’t your ideal anymore. How someone, and someone important at that, had given you the chance for a whole new world you had never even considered before. And you were going to take it. You were going to pack what you had that would be appropriate for this new life and run straight towards it.

They’d be scared that you would fall, you knew this. You were scared too. But if you did you knew Cronus would help you back to your feet. He’d dress your wounds and kiss your forehead and tell you to try again.

You had just started talking with your dad again, you really hope you didn’t ruin it for good this time.

“Can I talk to you guys? I have something I need to tell you.”


	19. Bartender

_Wine is flowing with Bacardi_   
_But sometimes girls just want to have fun_   
_The poetry inside me is warm like a gun_

There was beauty in simplicity, you decided as you observed yourself in the mirror after getting ready for the dance. White fabric was wrapped snug around your torso before flaring out around your hips, falling down to form a skirt that was as short as socially acceptable. Your sleeves, thin and transparent enough to see the flesh of your arm through, were loose and flowing until they tapered down to curl around your wrists. A simple gold necklace hung around your throat and you wore a matching barrette to keep your hair pinned away from your face. And that was it. No yards upon yards of tulle or taffeta weighing your form down. No choking on hair spray fumes as your hair was curled and made to set for the rest of the night. Just you.

Cronus hadn’t dressed particularly formal when he came to pick you up, but you hadn’t expected him to. To be honest, you weren’t sure if he had any clothing of the finer variety and were prepared to make your father march upstairs and pull out a suit if it came down to it. And yet, when he stood before you on the patio in a long sleeved white button up tucked into a pair of slacks you couldn’t have been happier. You stepped forward and adjusted the knot on his eggplant purple tie before pecking his freshly shaven cheek and getting a whiff of his cologne.

“Are you ready?” You looked up at him, the normal nerves surrounding this yearly event gone. This year you weren’t going in a large group, didn’t have to be careful of what you said or how you said them. It was just you and him.

“I’m ready.” He said as he took your hand into his own and held it tight.

The dance hall was lit up like a fairy tale. Warm string lights hung between tree branches, illuminating the area just outside the door. The soft natural beauty was nothing compared to what waited inside. This particular hall was scarcely used, save for the Cotillion and the rare occasion it was rented out, so everything was polished to a shine. Large crystalline lights hung from the ceiling, bathing the floor in facets and scattered beams of color. Crisp white table cloths covered tables, offering punch in glass bowls and bites of food upon porcelain plates.

You had seen it all before, however it was all new to Cronus. As the pair of you entered the dance hall he couldn’t help but look everywhere, his gaze lingering merely a few seconds before finding something new to admire. It really was quite a luxurious room, you couldn’t blame him. In the corner on a small stage an orchestra had just finished tuning up and the real festivities were sure to start at any moment.

“Thanks, for bringin me here. I knowv ya didn’t havwe to.” He spoke softly, glancing to the side has his deep complexion tinted with red.

“Of course I had to. Who else would I bring?” You beamed up at him and let go of his hand to curl your arm around his own. “Now come on. Dance with me.” You nodded toward the main floor where couples began to migrate forward. A light hearted, jazzy tune played and the two of you stepped into the fray. He pressed his hand between your shoulder blades as your mother taught him, while you settled your own against his shoulder.

None of the other attendees even came close to where you and Cronus danced, instead you could practically feel the stares that lingered. It prickled your bare skin. As you circled around you looked up and caught Trish’s eye. She seemed shocked that you were there at all. Perhaps she was so sure that you’d take the olive branch that she had extended towards you. Maybe, in her own stubborn way, she really did miss having you around. It was hard to go from talking to someone everyday to not at all. Neither of you broke your gaze until you felt Cronus nose against your temple.

“I meant to say it earlier, but you’re a fuckin looker tonight doll.” He murmured into your ear.

You couldn’t help but flush as you looked up at him, at his cocky smile that still irritated you but made you melt all the same. “You’re not so bad yourself.” You said, extending a finger to smooth down the edge of his shirt collar. “I wasn’t sure what to expect, frankly. Aside from your uniform, I’d never seen you dress up before.”

“Usually don’t, but I tried my best. Howv’d I do?”

“Perfect. And thank you for agreeing to come.”

“You’re my best gal, howv the hell am I gonna say no to you?” He raised a brow before sneaking a quick peck to your lips.

“You evwer miss it?”

You jumped a bit as Cronus snuck up on you. He had come back inside from taking a smoke break and saw you standing against the wall, all by yourself.

“Miss what?” You leaned into him as he took his place beside you, inhaling the smoky fragrance that clung to his clothes.

“All that.” He gestured toward the dance floor where guys and gals laughed and joked all together in their private little circles.

You shrugged a bit. “Sometimes. But I also remember that even though there were a lot of good times, there were just as many bad too.” Being iced out when you talked to someone’s crush, poked fun at when you wore the same dress someone else wore the week before. The subtle degradation when heaven forbid you didn’t look your absolute best every single day. It wore on you, after a while. Each one a bit more until you had the entire weight of the world on your shoulders. You hadn’t realized how heavy it was until it was gone. “I, um, I told my parents.”

“They gonna rip out my guts and feed em to me wvhen I drop you off?”

“I don’t think they really believed me. Or, they think I’m gonna chicken out. The day we leave is going to arrive and I’m going to be too nervous to actually go. They probably still think I’m going to try for some sort of schooling. If not this year than the next.”

“So wvhat you’re sayin is they didn’t flat out say no.”

“...I suppose you could put it that way.” Your lips curled up into a small smile. “We’ll just have to show them, won’t we?”

“Darlin I think that’s the best thing I’vwe evwer heard you say.”

The dance was slowly beginning it’s descent. Sky high stilettos had been ditched by small clutch handbags as girls resigned themselves to socializing in their stocking feet. Most decorum had been abandoned by now, a handful of couples going to find hidden corners or leaving all together to explore what lay beneath fine luxury clothing.

Cronus held you tight against him as the two of you merely spun around in slow and lazy circles together. It wasn’t from lust, or any sensuality. It was simply that he couldn’t fathom having you even an inch away from him in that moment. He wanted to keep you close, feel your warmth. Know that you were his, and that he belonged to you as well.

At the very start of the season, when it was technically still late spring and he rode up to the gates to see you on the other side of them, he never would have guessed that things would pan out this way. He figured he would spend the warm months teasing and flirting with you as you flung insults and sass right back at him without hesitation. And by the time the night of the Cotillion arrived he would have figured that his time at bat was over, and he struck out each and every single time.

Yet there you were, arms around his torso with your index finger tracing nonsensical nothings into his skin through the fabric of his shirt. There you were, wasting away countless hours in his company until the horizon began to glow with pink and gold but you still didn’t want to go home, not yet. There you were, promising to skip town by his side like some bullshit play that he was assigned in school but never read.

“I lovwe you, ya knowv that?” He mumbled against your hair.

“Yeah, I do.”


	20. Swan Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it this far, thank you so much for reading what is yet another scream into the ether of a story! I already am in the process of writing another! (Well, I started it, that counts right? Right??)
> 
> Also, fun fact. The two songs that made me want to actually write this fic (Diet Mountain Dew and Video Games) NEVER MADE IT INTO THE FINAL PRODUCT SMH

_Let’s leave the world for the ones who change everything_   
_Nothing could stop the two of us_   
_Let’s just get lost, that’s what we want_

Although you thought you’d never get used to the subtle yet constant bobbing and swaying of the floor beneath your feet, you adapted surprisingly quickly. There were a lot of things you thought you’d never get the hang of, it nearly broke you in the beginning. The overwhelming feeling of being useless, of not being able to help and feeling like you’d never be able to. But you learned. Every day became a little easier, you were able to do a little more. Instead of falling into bed exhausted you were going to sleep satisfied with your work for the day.

It was a bit bizarre, your schedule. Some days were busy, both you and Cronus working hard to repair whatever it was that had broken or shifted out of place. Others were more lazy, where aside from meals there was little to do but bask in the sun out on deck. It was unlike anything you had ever experienced in your life. And yet you didn’t want it any other way.

Cronus had gone inland for the day, traveling a few hours to pick up some parts. A handful of weather ravaged boats had been scrapped and any salvageable pieces were cheap to pick up. So it was your night to cook dinner. The night before was take out, and before that Cronus barbecued. And now it was your turn.

Before heading into the market you had pilfered through old recipe books from thrift stores, writing down an ingredient list as you went. Cooking was one of the things you had yet to really get a solid grasp on. You tried, you tried your hardest. But it seemed no matter what you did things came out over or underdone. Too seasoned or not seasoned enough. But you were determined today. Cronus had a lot of hard work ahead of him that day, and had no one to tackle it all with. The least you could do to help him out would be to give him a good meal to come home to.

The strap of your cloth bag dug into your shoulder as you returned to the small kitchen you had become quite familiar with. You pulled out a pot and a pan, making sure to refasten the cabinets as you went so they wouldn’t swing open and let everything inside come crashing to the floor in the event of a storm or crashing waves. 

You set the recipe card against the window, continuously glancing up as you tuttered about. As you chopped sausage you tossed it into your pan to fry, adding in diced green peppers and shrimp along with a handful of other things. The pan sizzled as you used the end of your wooden spoon to push the raw ingredients around. On a low burner waited a pot of grits, bay leaves plucked out and tossed. You could smell the savory aroma that scented the air around you and smiled. So far it seemed that you were doing everything right.

You were just getting a pair of plates down when you heard the noises outside. Peering through a window, you watched as Cronus was quick to pull miscellaneous pieces of metal and parts that were both familiar and unrecognizable from the back of a pick up. He slapped his palm down a couple of times against the top of the truck cab and handed the driver a few bills from his wallet before the truck began to pull away. You stepped out onto the deck and leaned up against the railing.

“Need any help?” You called out, cupping your hands around your mouth.

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.” He replied back, standing up straight to look at you. You looked like the embodiment of beauty with the sun glowing behind you like a halo, white denim shorts and a tank top with a thin periwinkle summer sweater, your hair in a loosely tied braid over your shoulder. “I got it darlin, this shit’s heavwy. Be inside in a fewv, alright?”

You nodded and retreated back inside, spooning out hot shrimp and grits onto both of your plates before setting them down on the small breakfast nook the two of you ate all your meals at. The door swung open as you pried the bottle cap off of a bottle of beer and set it down next to Cronus’ plate.

“How did it go?” You settled down in your seat and watched as he walked across the narrow kitchen to the sink to wash his hands.

“Good, found some good shit for real cheap. Just gotta find a place to put it all.” He dried his hands off before sitting down across from you, taking the chance to give you a quick kiss on the way.

“Now, I know you always say you like it, but be honest if it tastes like garbage alright?” You picked up your spoon but waited for him to start eating. You were pretty confident in how cooking dinner went, but enough failures had shown you there was always a layer of doubt.

You held your breath as he took a bite, worrying your lip between your teeth. His eyes grew wide for a split second, which could either be really good or really bad. “So…?”

“It’s good.” He said with a nod after swallowing his food.

“Really? You’re not lying, right?”

“I mean it, girly. This one you’ll definitely havwe to wvhip up again.”

You silently celebrated his words before opting to dig into your own plate, knowing it wouldn’t be long before it began to get cold. He really was right, you managed to do this one well. Hell, you’d go so far as to say damn near excellent. You were finally getting your shit together.

On warm nights when it was dry and no rain was in the forecast, Cronus would hang up a woven hammock for the two of you to recline in. The breezes that came off of the water would push you back and forth gently, coupled with the movement of the boat. His arm was wrapped snug around your shoulders as your cheek rested against his chest. You could hear his heart, even after all this time it still beat a little faster when you were around.

“Ya wvanna knowv somethin? I missed you today.” Cronus spoke softly as he looked up at the sky. It had begun to shift from a dusky purple to a deep rich blue.

“Really?” You angled your head up a bit to look at him.

“Mhm. Halfwvay there I sorta realized you wveren’t gonna be wvith me. Harshed my mellowv pretty good, I’m not gonna lie. Mean, the sale wvoulda bored you to tears. But still.”

You moved your hand so that it covered his own and entwined your fingers through his. “It’s okay. I missed you too. I had never been all by myself on the boat for that long. It was lonely. And quiet, you weren’t blaring your music as you worked like normal~.”

“Hey hey, don’t disrespect the classics!”

You just snickered before cuddling into him once more. “Did you ever think that we’d make it this far?”

“Wvell, to be honest I am surprised that the feds haven’t tried to bust our asses yet. Wvoulda thought that once your family realized you wvere really gone they’d be reportin ya missin or somethin.”

“Hey now, I am an adult. Besides, I’m sure they got the message by now. It’s been months.”

The two of you didn’t even wait for the end of the season proper, instead packing up the things you deemed worth taking with you and hightailing it out of there a mere day or two after the Cotillion ended. It was hard at first, staying in cheap little motels for a night while Cronus tried to straighten everything out with buying the boat and making sure it was in decent enough shape. There was excitement, and fear. But everything had paid off.

“Thanks.” He spoke again out of the blue

“For what?”

“Comin wvith me.” 

“It was my pleasure.” You pushed yourself up to kiss him. He tasted like cherries, plucked from the colander in the sink as you rinsed them off.

The conversation fell pleasantly silent once more and this time the smooth back and forth of the hammock worked it’s magic, lulling you asleep. Sometimes, the both of you would accidentally spend the entire night out there. Now and then you’d be woken up by fat raindrops falling against your cheeks, startling you awake and sending you hurrying inside. Other times fierce wind would send the two of you toppling down against the hard surface of the deck. But just as often you woke up to the beginnings of the sunrise, the newborn light breaking through your dreams. No matter how you fell asleep, though, you were always excited for what tomorrow was going to bring.


End file.
